Accidentally In Love
by Indigo-Roses
Summary: KyoxYuki. After Kyo plays a cruel but creative joke on Yuki, things between the two begin to change. Less fighting, less arguing. The boys are changing, but for what reason? Shigure seems to know, but will the boys themselves figure it out? Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun peeked over the treetops one Thursday morning and sunlight poured into the bedroom of Yuki Sohma, a High School Sophomore. The sunlight burned the boy's eyes opened and he let out a small groan, dreading how morning had come so seemingly fast.

"It feels like I went to sleep about 5 minutes ago." He said and slowly sat up.

After a stretch and a yawn, the boy stood up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then proceeded with his morning routine of getting dressed, fixing his oh so very perfect hair, and making his way downstairs to the kitchen where Tohru Honda was waiting with breakfast. He smiled at the thought of seeing her bright shining face and hastened his pace. To the best of his ability, he tied his tie and stepped out of his bedroom and slid it closed behind him.

"Another morning."

He smiled to himself and began down the hall to the stairway. The quiet walk was abruptly interrupted by the sound of quick footsteps coming up behind him and before Yuki could even turn to see whose footsteps they were, a flash of orange shot passed him, almost knocking him over.

"Kyo..." Yuki growled and went down the steps.

Kyo Sohma stepped into the kitchen just as Yuki had reached the bottom step, scratching the top of his head, ruffling his already messy orange hair. Yuki followed him in and grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking him backwards and stepping ahead of him.

"What the hell?" Kyo said angrily, "What are you doing?"

"Moving you out of the way." said Yuki simply, "And for future reference, watch where you're going in the hall."

"I don't have to listen to you, you damn rat!"

Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes while mumbling something that sounded like "Stupid cat" Kyo, being the easily angered boy he was, took offence to the remark.

"Don't think I didn't hear that stupid cat comment! You better watch what you say about me, you god damn rat!"

"And what do you plan to do if I don't?"

Kyo growled and grabbed Yuki by the neck, slamming him against the wall, "I swear I'm gonna pound your face in!"

"Yuki! Kyo! Please, don't fight!"

The attention of the boys was drawn to Tohru who was flailing her arms like a mad woman.

"Please guys..." she stopped waving her arms, "Can't you keep the arguing to a minimum?"

"I wouldn't have to argue with him if he would just stop being such a major instigator."

"I am not an instigator!" Kyo screeched, "You are!"

"Oh my my my, Kyo, Yuki, isn't it a bit early in the morning to be arguing?"

Shigure Sohma had just stepped into the kitchen holding a newspaper. He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, it is. But you know Kyo." Yuki pulled out of the cat's grip, "Always the instigator."

"Why I ought to - !"

Kyo lunged at Yuki with the intent to kill. Tohru couldn't stand it and she didn't want either of the boys to be hurt, and so, she threw herself in front of Kyo. Kyo, instead of landing on Yuki, crashed into Tohru and they both tumbled to the floor, taking Yuki down with them. After hitting the floor, Tohru sat up and rubbed the back of her head, closing her eyes and wincing in pain. Shigure sighed a little.

"Oh dear..."

"What?" Tohru looked to where Kyo landed and found not the orange haired hot head, but an orange cat. In Yuki's place, was a small gray rat. Tohru gasped loudly and hung her head, staring down at the ground to hide her flushed face.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you two transform, I just...you guys would have hurt each other and I didn't want that to happen."

"Please, don't blame yourself, Ms. Honda." said the rat and placed a small paw on Tohru's knee, "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, it's that stupid rat's fault..." mumbled the cat.

"How about you take the blame for once, you stupid cat?! You're always so quick to get away from trouble so you always blame someone else. If you hadn't tried to tackle me, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh yeah?!" the cat stood up on all four legs hissed angrily at the rat, "Well maybe if you weren't such a smart ass and didn't always have that stupid smug grin on your face, I wouldn't have the urge to kill you whenever I see that pretty boy face of yours!"

The rat jumped up on Tohru's knee so he could be at eye level with the enraged cat.

"You really are stupid, you know that?"

"I dare you to say that again!"

"You.Are.Stupid."

"Grrrahhh!"

But before the cat could tackle the rat, Shigure stepped in yanked up the cat by the back of its neck. The cat clawed violently at Shigure to try and escape, but Shigure held him out away from himself to avoid the cat's brandished claws.

"Now, now boys. Let's not fight anymore. At least not now. I say we get some breakfast in us. How's that sound?"

Just then, both of the boys transformed back to their normal selves in a poof of smoke. Tohru let out a panicked scream, afraid of what she might see and turned around. Yuki looked over at Kyo who was now on his hands and knees on the ground. Though he looked absolutely infuriated, something in his eyes made him look positively radiant. Was it perhaps the sunlight from the nearby window casting a light on the boy's red eyes, making them glimmer? Yuki couldn't take his eyes off them.

_Yuki...what ARE you thinking? Why are you staring? Stop!_

"What are you staring at?" Kyo snapped and stood to his feet, then grabbed his clothing.

Quickly, he got dressed and headed for the dining area.

"Put your damn clothes on, Yuki."

Yuki had forgotten that he was undressed and nodded, then began to dress again. The image of Kyo's eyes was still imprinted in Yuki's mind for some strange reason, but he didn't think much on it, and headed into the dining room to eat and then, he was off to school with Tohru and Kyo. Kyo didn't want to walk with Yuki and Tohru to school that morning. In fact, he refused to go to school. But, Shigure would hear none of it and forced Kyo to go. And so, as the trio walked to school that day, Kyo had his arms crossed over his chest and was avoiding all possible eye contact with Yuki. Tohru sensed the tension between the two and took Kyo's hand into her's and Yuki's into her other. The three stopped at once, the boys staring down at Tohru with a questioning look on her face. Tohru merely beamed and began jogging forward, dragging the boys along with her. Yuki smiled. Even Kyo cracked a little smile, but as the boy's eyes landed on each other their smiles were erased and they looked away from each other. Yuki had noticed, again, that glimmer in Kyo's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Eh, I guess I won't be getting anymore reviews

**Eh, I guess I won't be getting anymore reviews. lol. No problem. This story gets better as it goes on.**

Chapter 2

"Y-U-K-I YUKI! YUKI! WE LOVE YUKI!"

As Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo entered the school that day they were greeted by none other than the Yuki fan club, a group of girls (freshmen-seniors) who dedicate their lives to protecting, loving, and interacting with Yuki. What must one do to attain a fan club all about them? Well, it can't be said. Yuki did nothing to earn it except be nice, smart, and handsome to boot. Apparently, the girls were drawn to that.

Hands attached to their hip and smug smiles on their faces, 4 Yuki fan club girls approached Yuki and co.

"So, Tohru, how's it feel?"

"Umm...how does what feel?"

"You know...hanging around with OUR Yuki so much?!"

The fan club girls were very...very jealous of any non-fan club girls hanging around Yuki, and since Tohru was almost always around Yuki, one could safely assume that the girls were none to fond of Ms. Honda.

"Ummm...It's fun...I guess..." said Tohru with an innocent smile.

"Don't put on that innocent princess act with us, missy!" shouted a brunette and got in Tohru's face.

"Yeah, we know your just trying to keep Yuki to yourself!" said a blonde.

"We know you're type! You're trying to steal Prince Yuki away from us!"

"No no no! I swear, I-I'm not stealing anything from anyone!"

"Oh yeah?! Well..."

"Ladies, please."

The girls' angry faces faded to calm expressions as Yuki's smooth, angelic voice broke the argument.

"Ms. Honda is in no way trying to...steal...me from anyone. There is no need to have any sort of animosity towards her. We're friends."

The girls let out girlish fan girl like sighs and nodded in unison, then backed away from Tohru.

"Okay, Yuki..."

"Now, shouldn't you ladies be headed off to class? I'd hurry if I were you."

"Yes, Yuki..."

And they slowly backed away, keeping their eyes locked on "The Prince". Kyo blinked a few times, slightly in awe of the fan girls, then rolled his eyes.

"As per usual, Yuki's got everyone in school wrapped around his finger."

"That's not true, Kyo." Yuki replied.

"Yeah it is. Everybody loves you! Everybody loves Yuki." Kyo waved his arms around animatedly while he spoke, "What the hell is so special about you?"

Yuki simply rolled his eyes. He didn't want to answer Kyo. He couldn't. He didn't really know WHY everyone loved him. All he knew was that they DID, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

"I have a student council meeting."

"Bye, Yuki!" Tohru said happily and waved, "See you in class!"

"Same to you, Miss Honda."

(That evening)

Yuki sat in his room doing homework. Scanning statistics books and typing away on his laptop. Just a normal quiet evening. Yuki liked it that way. However, he didn't know that the quiet evening would change.

As he sat typing and reading, he heard his door creek open. He didn't think much of it. He didn't even look up. But when the door creaked again, he looked up. No one was there.

"It's nothing, Yuki." he thought to himself.

And he continued with his homework. Normally, when Yuki told himself not to worry, he didn't. However, this evening was different. He felt like someone was near him. Watching him. The door creaked again and Yuki wanted to look up again, but he forced himself to continue staring at his laptop screen. The creaking door ceased and Yuki heaved a sigh of relief, then, immediately tensed up when a flash of orange shot into the room and disappeared.

"M-Miss Honda?"

The flash of orange appeared again and then disappeared just as quickly. Yuki took a deep breath, suppressing his fear.

"It's just your imagination, Yuki."

But it wasn't his imagination, and Yuki knew it. Soon, a hiss sounded through the room. Yuki jumped and looked around. His room seemed a lot bigger and threatening all of sudden.

"Who's there?"

The hiss came again. Yuki was petrified now, but he didn't let it show. He kept the same calm, passive expression on his face like he always did. There was another flash of orange, a hiss, and the thing tackled Yuki. Yuki, not expecting it and very frightened at the moment, let out a yell, closed his eyes, grabbed the thing, and slammed it on the ground.

Breathing heavily, Yuki slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the thing. At seeing that the orange thing was Kyo in zodiac form, his expression changed from shock to anger.

"Kyo..."

Kyo was laughing. Loudly.

"Oh you should have seen your face!" he shouted, "It was priceless. I wish I'd gotten a picture of that!"

Yuki gripped the cat tighter, hoping to squeeze every ounce of life out of him.

"Kyo, you...you..."

"I didn't know you could scream like that!" Kyo was still laughing, "This made my night. Totally worth it. Tohru told me not to, but I couldn't resist. I'd give anything to wipe that stupid smug smile off that pretty boy face of yours."

Yuki gripped tighter, trying to keep himself from throwing the cat against the wall. A few moments later, the cat disappeared in a poof of smoke and was replaced with a very naked Kyo. Yuki still had Kyo pinned to the floor, but the position the two were looked a lot worse with Kyo back to normal than it did when he was cat. With Yuki straddling Kyo laid out on the floor, the scene was nothing short of awkward. Normally, if placed in this position, the two would immediately rip away from each other. However, this time was different. Yuki's expression of anger fell back to shock, and a hint of embarrassment. He was slightly wide-eyed, staring down into the ruby red eyes of Kyo. Kyo was laughing so hard he didn't even realize that Yuki was still atop him, nor did he realize that Yuki's cheeks were tinged pink.

Finally, Kyo ceased laughing and shoved Yuki off him and sat up. Yuki backed away and returned to his laptop, hiding his pink cheeks.

"That was the highlight of my night." Kyo got to his feet and went over to the door, "I'm gonna go get dressed. See ya later, rat boy."

And with a laugh, Kyo walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Yuki, still pink-cheeked, returned to his laptop, the image of Kyo planted firmly in his mind.

**Yes, it is finished! happy dance This is one of my favorite chapters. hehe. ONE. lol**


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are only up to chapter 3

**You guys are only up to chapter 3...I have written up to like..chapter 13. lmao. And I'm loving it so far. There is major MAJOR yaoi action in the hotspring later on. ohohohhhohohoh! You guys want it now don'tcha? aha. Yeah, well, maybe MAYBE i'll give you a super special ultra-super-duper-cuper sneak peek. OHO! hehe. Okay, anywho, enjoy...kinda short. But then again, a lot of the chapters are. lol.**

--

The next morning, when Yuki woke up, he found his mind cluttered with various thoughts of Kyo.

_Why is that stupid cat in my head all the time?_

Yuki couldn't understand why. He was confused. But not nearly as confused as Kyo was that very same morning. He woke up from a rather...erotic dream. One that involved him and Yuki doing...well...you can fill in this blank for yourself.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Such thoughts scared Kyo, but at the same time, he wasn't to put off by them. The thought of being so close to Yuki...

_This is so screwed up_

Kyo got out of his bed and hastily got ready, not even bothering to wash up or anything before going downstairs. In the hall, he slammed directly into Yuki.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid cat." Yuki snapped. The rat sniffed the air a little, then covered his nose, "I wouldn't go to school smelling like that if I were you."

"Shut-up!"

And he shoved the rat aside, then made his way downstairs. Yuki sighed and followed a short distance behind. When the two reached the kitchen, Tohru, who had been cooking, dropped everything and stared directly at Kyo.

"Kyo...did you...last night..."

"You mean, did I play my trick on Yuki? You bet I did." A smug smile played across the cat's face, "And it was so worth it too!"

"Oh, Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed unhappily and bowed her head, "You shouldn't have done that..."

"And miss out on an opportunity to get that damn rat? No way!" Kyo began laughing and grabbed some of the food Tohru had prepared, shoving it into his mouth and making his way into the dining area. Yuki sighed.

"What exactly was this trick, Yuki?" Questioned Shigure, who was standing at the far side of the kitchen reading his newspaper.

"Kyo snuck into my room last night while in his zodiac form and tackled me."

"Did he now?"

"Yes. It was very unpleasent." Yuki began adjusting his tie.

"What? Him scaring you or him transforming back to his normal self in front of you?" Shigure chuckled a little, "I can only imagine how awkward it was to have Kyo transform back while on top of you."

At mention of this, Yuki cheeks tinged pink and he turned away from Shigure, still furiously fussing with his tie. He dare not show any sign of embarrassment to the elder zodiac, but Shigure wasn't exactly one to have things hidden from him easily.

"Or perhaps I've got something wrong here." The dog said non-chalantly, "Perhaps you didn't so much hate Kyo transforming back on top of you..."

"It was disgusting and certainly not…pleasurable"

He'd had a hard time releasing that last word from his lips.

"My apologies, Yuki. It's just...judging by the way you blushed, I - "

"I did not blush."

Yuki turned back to Shigure to show him his now normal colored face. Shigure sighed and shrugged a little.

"Hm. My eyes must have decieved me then."

"They must have." Yuki grumbled, "I'm going to school."

"But don't you want breakfast first, Yuki?"

"No. I'll be alright, Honda-san. Thank-you, anyway."

And Yuki was off to school. As he exited through the door, Shigure peeked over his newspaper at him and watched him walk out.

_There's something going on with Yuki…_

"Tohru?" The dog questioned.

"Hm?"

"Has Yuki been acting strange lately? You know, not so hostile towards Kyo?"

"Not that I've noticed."

"What about Kyo?"

"Same."

"Hmm..."

Shigure was quite certain that something in the cat and rat's relationship had changed. However, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'll just have to watch them..."

Meanwhile, Kyo was sitting in the dining room eating away. With every riceball he shoved down his throat came another thought of Yuki. It was starting to annoy Kyo that he couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Damn it!" Kyo slammed his hand down on the table, "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"K-Kyo?"

Tohru poked her head into the dining area and Kyo looked up at her, his eyes wide and his fist still clenched on the table.

"A-are you alright? I heard you scream and...well...I thought..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Kyo grumbled.

"Okay then."

And Tohru returned to the kitchen. After finishing off his meal, Kyo grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Before he could step out, Tohru grabbed his shoulder.

"Kyo, could you bring this to Yuki?" She held out a box lunch, "It's got his breakfast in it. I know he said he'd be okay, but I'm worried and...I can't..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He snatched the box from Tohru, "See ya at school."

"Bye!"

Kyo stepped out and headed to school.

At school, Yuki was sitting in yet another student council meeting. He yawned a little while listening to some of the complaints filed by students.

"What do you think, Yuki?" said a brown-haired council member

"Hm? Umm..yes. That's fine."

"You mean...you're okay with students sneaking food into class?"

"What? No."

"That's what you just agreed to."

"I did?"

"Are you feeling okay, Yuki?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Keep going."

Yuki was, obviously, in a daze. He couldn't really focus, mostly due to the fact that he hadn't eaten.

_I really wish I hadn't rushed out without breakfast..._

Only moments after Yuki's thoughts crossed his head, the door to the student council office slammed open and a very annoyed looking Kyo stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki hissed.

"Tohru was worried about you not eating, so she told me to give you this." And he tossed the food at Yuki, "You can thank her later."

"Ohh..." Yuki stared at the food for a second then up at Kyo, smiling very slightly, "Thank-you for bringing it..."

"Don't go all nice guy on me, you damn rat."

And Kyo turned and stormed out of the council room. Yuki rolled his eyes, attempting to show that he was annoyed. In reality, it was just him hiding the fact that he was dissappointed that Kyo hadn't accepted his thanks.

--

**Next chapter, I just may give you all a super special sneak peek of the Shounen-Ai lovely loveee chapter. tehehe. Yes, it is most excellent! air guitar You want it? Well, then I suggest you leave lots of reviews. If I get enough reviews, I'll post the sneak peak, if not...you'll all just have to wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

No preview of the Hot Spring Chapter guys

**No preview of the Hot Spring Chapter guys. :shrugs: Not enough people asked. lol. So you'll have to wait until Chapter 14…or is it 13? I don't remember. lol. I'll go back and check. :checks: Yup! Chapter 14. haha.**

**--**

The morning drifted by slowly. Or so it seemed. Kyo was sitting in class, staring up the cieling and paying absolutely no mind to the teacher.

_Wonder what Yuki's doing..._

Kyo had thought this several times and not once did he question himself as to why.

_Let's see...it's second period. He should be in math right now. Then he'll be going to lunch, then gym, then..._

"Kyo Sohma!"

Kyo looked up at the teacher who'd just screeched his name, "What?"

"Would you please pay attention? This will be on your test."

"Hell if I care..."

The teacher let out a frustrated moan, not wanting to start an argument with the cat. Kyo went back to staring at the cieling and ignoring his teacher. Soon, the classroom door slid open and tall, handsome man poked his head in.

"I'm looking for Kyo Sohma."

The teacher looked away from the blackboard and at the man, "And you are?"

"Hatori Sohma."

At hearing this name, Kyo's head shot up and he glared at the man, gritting his teeth.

_What is that bastard Hatori doing here?_

"Kyo, do you know this man?"

"Nope. Haven't the slightest idea who he is."

_I'd rather sit in this classroom forever than go with him…_

"Kyo, either you come with me, or I'll send Shigure to get you. I promise you, it won't be an attractive sight."

_Damn..._

The cat reluctantly stood up and followed Hatori out the door. Once the door was closed behind him, Hatori turned to the cat.

"Now, we'll go find Momiji and Hatsuharu."

"Momiji and Hatsuharu? What do we need them for?"

"Today is the physical examination. It's just like you to forget." Came a painfully familiar voice.

Yuki was standing in front of his locker, putting a book away. He looked at Kyo and the cat rolled his eyes.

"Like I keep track of these stupid physicals. There's never anything wrong with us, so why do we even bother?"

"It's a tradition." Hatori replied, "It'll only take about half an hour and then you can return to class. Now come. Let's go find Momiji and Hatsuharu."

Hatori leading, the group made their way down the hall. At this time, Yuki and Kyo would find something to argue about. One would usually say something that would give them the urge to kill one another. But this time, nothing. The two were completely silent.

"Maybe there really is something wrong with you two." Hatori said when he realized how quiet the two were, "Shigure said you two were acting strange. You're not fighting at all."

"You make it seem as though we have nothing better to do with our lives other than argue with each other." Yuki said non-chalantly.

"Yeah, seriously. Our lives aren't all about competition."

At realizing they'd agreed with each other, the two glanced at each other, expressions of shock on their faces. But, just as fast as they'd looked at each other, they turned away. Though the boys couldn't see it, Hatori was smirking.

_There must be something odd going on…_

The group soon reached Momiji's classroom.

"I'm looking for Momiji Sohma."

"Momiji, do you - "

"Hari!"

A blonde-haired brown-eyed boy in the front jumped to his feet and dashed over to Hatori, tackling him in a hug.

"Well then..." his teacher said laughing a little, "Have him back soon. We're in the middle of a test."

"Hari, I don't want to take the test!" Momiji said to him, "I'm not doing well! I didn't study."

"Well, that seems to be your problem, doesn't it Momiji?"

"Hari, you're such a party pooper..."

After finding Hatsuharu, the group piled into Hatori's car. Hatsuharu in front, Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji in the back and Hatori driving (obviously). The ride was mostly quiet, with the exception of Momiji singing every now and again.

"Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji. The frogs in the pond are calling. Momiji yes it's true!"

"Will shut-up, Momiji?!" Kyo shouted angrily after hearing Momiji's song for the fifth time, "I swear, every time you open your mouth..."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Kyo! It's so dull in here." Momiji smiled and continued, "Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji. The frogs in the - OWW!!"

Kyo had driven his fist into Momiji head, and the poor blonde was whimpering, "Yuki! Kyo's being mean!"

"Kyo, leave Momiji be."

"Why should I take orders from you, you damn rat?"

"If you would just ignore Momiji, you wouldn't get so annoyed. There's no need to beat up on him."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to ignore that brat?"

"I'm right here, you know!" Momiji interjected loudly.

Bickering like this continued for the rest of the trip. Hatori sighed from the front seat.

"Things seem back to normal..."

The zodiacs all went into Shigure's house upon arrival and sat down in the dining area. Momiji sat happily humming to himself. Hatsuharu sat next to him, eyeing Kyo. Yuki stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Hatori was standing beside him in the same position. Kyo sat in the corner, glaring at the rabbit (Momiji) and grumbling something to himself. All remained silent (with the exception of Momiji and his humming) until Shigure stepped in, followed by the zodiac snake, Ayame.

"Hello, all!" Ayame shouted gleefully, "And Yuki, my darling brother, how have you been?"

"No different from when you last saw me three nights ago." The rat mumbled.

"That's good. That's good. Oh, Hari, I do love these exams! It gives me a chance to see 'Gure in a way I can only see him in the evening." Ayame glanced over at Shigure, "If you understand what I'm saying."

"Oh, I do, Aya. I do."

All but Momiji rolled their eyes at the playful banter of the two. Ayame was referring to the latter portion of the physical exam that consisted of the zodiacs removing their shirts. The portion of the exam Yuki hadn't thought of until the elder zodiacs had begun "flirting". Thoughts of Kyo's trick slipped back into Yuki's head. Memories of his bare body ran circles in his mind. Would Yuki be able to get through this physical with out blushing madly?

--

hehe. The actual exam comes in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was so so SO much fun to write. It got revised quite a few times, but in the end, I have a great chapter! But it's kinda funny, because this was originally a very short chapter, but I combined this with the chapter that came next, so now it's a lot longer. Lots more for you to read and enjoy. haha. Oh...BEWARE OF THE FLUFFINESS. This story is so fluffy I could stuff into a pillow case and sleep on it. lol.**

* * *

And so, the physical exam began. Hatori was going to start first with Ayame just so he would be done first and leave, but Shigure constanly pestering the doctor convinced him to take care of Shigure first.

"Alright, Shigure, remove your robe." Hatori opened up his bag.

"Oh, Hari, being a bit forward aren't we?" Shigure winked. Hatori rolled his eyes.

"Shut-up."

Shigure, giggling madly and eyeing Ayame, removed his robe and sat back down on the floor.

"Oh, 'Gure, you're still fit as a fiddle. I'm impressed." Came Ayame's loud, but smooth voice.

"I think I've gained a few pounds actually." Shigure put his hand on his stomach, "It must be due to all of Tohru's amazing cooking."

Hatori remained silent and put his stethascope to Shigure's chest. While Ayame and Shigure bantered, Yuki leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Kyo was on the floor beside him and Momiji sat on Yuki's other side. Haru was standing by the window.

"Stupid physicals..." Kyo was mumbling, "Never anything wrong with us...why the hell..."

"Stop complaining." Yuki said calmly, "It's not like Hatori is going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid he's gonna hurt me, idiot. I ain't afraid of doctors."

"So you say." Yuki replied smirking.

"Why you...say that again!"

"Why, was I going to fast for you?"

Kyo jumped to his feet, grabbed the rat by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Yuki closed his eyes on impact, but other than that, he was unphased. His face was still calm as ever.

"Can I help you?"

Kyo lifted his hand up, "Yeah. Don't move so I can hit you."

Yuki rolled his eyes slightly and grabbed Kyo's hand. Then, he broke Kyo's grip and pushed him away. He didn't hit him. He didn't hurt him. He merely pushed him away and sat down on the floor beside Momiji.

"Wh-what the hell?" Kyo studdered.

"Your grip on my shirt was starting to choke me, so I made you let go." Yuki said simply while adjusting the collar on his shirt.

The short confrontation caught Shigure and Hatori's attention (Ayame was to busy babbling about his shop to notice what was going on).

"Hari, that reminds me, did you get any information out of Yuki or Kyo when you went to get them?"

"Nothing of real interest." Hatori finished checking Shigure's vitals and told him to put his clothes back on.

"No reason as to why they aren't arguing as much or anything?"

"No. All they said was that they had better things to do than try to kill each other."

"Really?" Shigure tied his kimono shut and looked at the awestruck Kyo and the calm Yuki, "Odd..."

"Is it really so odd that they're getting along, Shigure?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact it is. And to be honest, it's bothering me. I intend to get to the bottom of this."

"There's probably nothing to get to the bottom of."

Shigure smirked slightly at Hatori, "Would you like to bet on it?"

"No."

"You're no fun, Hari."

Hatori rolled his eyes and playfully hit Shigure on the forehead. Shigure laughed and sat down near the table.

"Yuki, you're next." said Hatori and Yuki got to his feet, brushed past Kyo and went over to Hatori. Kyo sat back down on the floor.

"If you're still shy like you used to be, Yuki, we can do this in another room."

Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine."

"Take off your shirt then."

Yuki nodded and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He got to the middle button and found it to be stuck. He fumbled around with it.

"It's stuck..."

"Let me see."

Hatori moved Yuki's hands away from the buttons and fumbled with the button himself, eventually undoing it, and then proceeded to do the rest.

"Thank-you."

Kyo, who hadn't been paying attention to the scene at first, glanced over and saw Hatori slowly easing Yuki's shirt off, Kyo froze. His face grew warm. He turned away from Yuki and Hatori almost immediately and glared at the wall as if it had just insulted him.

"Kyo..." came Momiji's voice, "Are you..."

Momiji let out a loud gasp and promptly got to his feet, "Kyo, you're blushing!"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Kyo, all trying to see the red face he was desperately trying to hide.

_Damn it, Momiji..._

"I am not blushing!"

"Yes you are! Your cheeks are all red. You blushed when Yuki took his shirt off!"

Kyo's face immediately flushed red and he got to his feet and slammed the door open.

"I'm out of here."

Kyo stormed out of the room, leaving a very amused Momiji and a very confused (but partially flattered) Yuki.

* * *

Kyo stomach was churning. The mere thought of Yuki made it worse.

_Maybe I really am sick..._

Kyo, instead of going back to school, was simply walking (stomping rather) through the forest to nowhere in particular. So long as he was away from everyone. Away from Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and...

_Yuki..._

While Kyo worked through his hissy fit, Yuki sat in front of Hatori being examined in a strictly medical way. However, he was being examined quizically by Shigure. Yuki, finally tired of the stares, turned to the elder zodiac.

"What is it, Shigure?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Shigure replied, still staring Yuki down, "Just thinking to myself."

"Do you have to stare at me while you think?"

"Well, I'm thinking about you, so..."

Yuki sighed and turned back to Hatori. The doctor mouthed, "Just ignore him" and Yuki replied with a nod. However, this was easier said than done. Shigure's eyes bore holes into Yuki. Holes so deep that Yuki pulled the stethascope away from his chest and glared at the dog.

"Shigure!"

"What?" He said defensively, "I'm not hurting anyone by looking."

"You're annoying me."

"You sound like a kid aruging with his younger sibling."

Yuki rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

"Shigure, stop staring. You're making him fidget which makes it hard for me to do my job." Said the doctor and put the stethascope back to Yuki's chest.

"I know you're thinking the same thing I am. Asking yourself the very same question." Shigure now had a rather serious expression on his face.

"And what might this question be?"

"'What is wrong with Yuki and Kyo?'."

"What are you rambling about now?" Yuki interjected.

"Tell me, Yuki, is there something going on between you and Kyo that is affecting your all hate relationship and transforming it into a more...love-hate type of thing?"

"No." replied the rat rather bluntly.

Or was there? Yuki couldn't help but ponder the very same question himself. Maybe something really had happened that night when Kyo played that trick on Yuki. Maybe there was something there between them that wasn't there before. But what is it?

_I don't think I hate Kyo that much anymore. Maybe that's it. Maybe we're just...getting over it. Out growing this 'I have to beat you' mentality._

"Tell the truth, Yuki." Shigure urged, "Come on now."

"There's nothing to tell Shigure." said Yuki as calmly as possible, restraining himself from going off on the dog, "Kyo and I...we're getting over it. Over each other. We're losing the need to murder each other on sight."

"Well that much is pretty obvious, Yuki." Hatori said, "What we want to know is why."

"Oh, look, we've brought Hari down to our level!" Rang Shigure playfully.

Hatori smirked slightly, "You wish."

"Well, then both of you are out of luck, because I don't know."

Back in the forest, Kyo was sitting against a tree, staring up at the sky and contemplating whether he should camp out or go back to the house. If he were to go back to the house, he'd no doubt be questioned to death by Shigure and Momiji. But if he camped out, he'd miss dinner. The prospect of an empty stomach over-powered his unwillingness to be questioned by the dog and rabbit and he got to his feet and went home. Along the way, he came across Tohru jogging down the path. When she spotted the cat, she sighed a little in relief and approached him.

"Kyo, there you are! I was wondering what had happened. I went looking for you and Yuki to see if you wanted to walk home, but I couldn't find you. And I couldn't find Momiji or Hatsuharu so...oh my gosh, where are they!? Do you - "

"God, will you relax? They're all back at the house. Today was the stupid Sohma family physical and Hatori came and took us all outta school early for it."

"Oh!" Tohru said sighing in relief once more, "I was really worried that something had happened to you guys."

"Yeah, well, we're fine. We're grown people, we can take care of ourselves. We don't need you worrying to death about us."

"Oh. Okay.." Tohru said softly, and held her books tighter against her chest, "I'm sorry. I was just..."

"Stop apologizing so damn much!"

Kyo was more angry than usual, and when Kyo's angry, the next person he encounters is in trouble. But, Tohru was used to the cat's anger. She smiled and simply nodded, leaving Kyo slightly confused, but, in effect, calming him down.

"If the Sohmas have an exam, then why are you out here?"

"I...well, because I...ughh..."

_I can't very well tell her that I left because I blushed when Yuki took his shirt off...what should I say?_

"I got into a fight with Momiji and left." he said.

It wasn't the whole truth, but at the same time, it wasn't a lie, so he could get away with it and not put any ideas into Tohru's head.

"Oh." Tohru sighed a little, "Well, I'm going back to the house. If you came with me, I'm sure you could talk to Momiji and - "

"I'm not going back!"

Tohru jerked back. Kyo sighed.

_Damn it, calm down..._

"I mean...yeah, sure. Come on..."

While Kyo and Tohru headed back to the house together, Hatori was checking Momiji. The blond was sitting crossed legged in front of Hatori with his shirt unbuttoned and pulled back slightly, a broad smile on his face.

"It's so cold!" He said laughing as Hatori moved the stethascope around on his chest, "and it tickles!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Momiji." Hatori said.

Yuki was sitting at the table with a cup in his hand. His physical exam was over, but Shigure's little exam was far from through.

"You said that Kyo played a trick on you, Yuki, how did you feel after that?"

"Annoyed." Yuki replied and took a sip of his drink.

"And?"

"And nothing, you stupid dog. Now please leave me alone."

"Not yet. Just a few more questions."

Yuki sighed. Just as Shigure opened his mouth to ask another questioned, the door opened and in walked Kyo and Tohru. Momiji whipped around and smiled at Tohru.

"Tohru! You're here!"

"Hi, Momiji." Tohru said smiling, "And hi, Hatori."

"Hatsuharu's here too!" Momiji pointed to the boy in the corner.

"Oh, I didn't see you there."

Hatsuharu nodded, "Nice seeing you again, Tohru. I see you've brought Kyo back. Thanks."

"Shut-up. I'm not some lost animal that she found." Kyo moved away from Tohru.

"Well, you are the cat and you did wander away from us. So, techinically speaking..." Yuki smirked while he spoke.

"If you value your life, you won't finish that sentence, rat boy!"

"Guys, please don't fight." Tohru put her hands up, "Is anyone hungry? I can make something for us all to eat."

Yuki stood to his feet, "Sounds wonderful, Honda-san."

"Good." Tohru smiled and clapped her hands together, "I'll go get started."

"Would you like some help?"

"I can take care of it, Yuki."

"Oh, Tohru, lemme help!"

And the rabbit jumped to his feet and dashed towards Tohru, stumbling over his own feet and crashing into Yuki who began to fall. Tohru hastily moved over to comfort Momiji, bumping into Kyo in the process and it was only a matter of seconds before Kyo had fallen on top of Yuki on the floor. The situation was rather comical and Shigure had to stiffle a laugh, but when he realized what happened after the fall, he fell silent. The rest of the Sohmas (plus Tohru) stared. Yuki and Kyo had, accidentally, kissed each other and the two were so much shock that niether could pull away.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

_This can't be happening..._

Finally, after a long pause, the boys snapped back to their senses and pulled away from each other, wipping their mouths and mumbling incoherently.

"I'm gonna kill you! If you hadn't fallen on your ass like that, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If I remember correctly, you fell on top of me." Yuki straightened his shirt and wipped his mouth one more time, "This was your fault."

"No it was yours!"

"It was yours."

The two bickered like this for a couple minutes, and if Tohru hadn't stepped in, they probably would have kept at it for hours. Tohru urged the two to push the incident aside and move on, and the two agreed. But inside, they were both thinking the same thing.

_That didn't feel so horrible..._


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I got a message. A very…rude message complete with lots of cursing and flaming. But I summarized it up for you in a way that I would not get in trouble for posting. T-T

**You stole this story from ZacEfronlover14 on Quizilla! It's not yours. Take it down before I message Ashley telling her what you're doing!!  
**:clears throat: Yeah…I probably should have clarified earlier, but I AM ASHLEY. Quizilla's doing it's stupid relaunch or whatever so I'm moving a few of my stories over here. That's why a lot of this story is already written because I put it on Quizilla. The only proof I can give you that it's me is if you go to my profile and click on the homepage link. It'll transfer you to my newer homepage on freewebs and if you look in the column on the right you'll see a section called and it lists all the stories I have on here. There's your proof right there. If I stole the story, would it really be written on the homepage that the stories are here? Haha, no. So, yeah, I stole nothing.

* * *

Haunting (at least, that's how it was to the boys) memories of the kiss often tortured Yuki and Kyo for the next few days. Not to mention Momiji's mentioning it every time the rabbit saw them.

_"Shut-up and leave us alone, you damn rabbit!"_

_"Momiji, please, stop tormenting us about it!"_

But the rabbit persisted. When the boys would return home, they'd only recieve similar torment from Shigure who was absolutely tickled pink by the event. One day when the boys got home, Shigure pulled Kyo aside to talk to him in private about something.

"Kyo, can I talk to you?"

"If it's about the damn kiss that everyone's so riled up about, no." He said point blank and continued on to his room.

"No, it's not about the kiss."

"I still don't want to talk to you."

And he went up to his room, refusing any such contact with the dog. But, it was the dog's house after all. He had free range.

"Kyo!" The dog said, following Kyo up the stairs and towards his room, "Just a couple questions."

"Ask if you want, I'm not answering them!"

Before Shigure could even open his mouth again, Kyo went into his room and slammed the door shut. Shigure sighed and promptly slid it back open, recieving an annoyed glare and a exasperated sigh from Kyo who dropped his bags and jacket in the corner.

"I'd like to talk to you about Yuki, if you don't mind."

"As a matter of fact, I do mind, so get out of here!"

"Na ah ah. Not done talking."

Kyo growled angrily and plopped down onto the floor, turning his back to the dog and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lately, you and Yuki have been less...argumentative. Any particular reason to that?"

"Hell if I know."

"You should know, seeing as how you're the major antagonist."

"I am not an antagonist!"

"Ahaha, sorry. Sorry. Didn't mean anything by it."

"Like hell you didn't!"

"Let's not fight. I'd like to get straight to the point." Shigure's face fell serious and he shut the door closed behind him, "You two really have changed."

Kyo turned and stared at Shigure, half curious as to where this conversation was going and half pissed off that he'd locked the two of them in the room together.

"You two are being pretty calm around each other. And ever since the physical, if someone brings up Yuki, you blush. And if someone brings you up, Yuki blushes."

"You're such an idiot. I don't know what the hell you're even talking about." Kyo crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest once more and turned around.

Shigure knew what he was saying was true. He knew that if, by chance, Yuki wasn't around, Kyo would blush whenever someone brought him up. Same for Yuki for when Kyo's not around. Shigure knew something was either very wrong, or very right.

"If you say so." Shigure heaved a sigh and put his hands behind his back, "So..uh..Hatori said Yuki was in perfect health after the physical exam."

Kyo turned and looked once again at the dog.

_What's with the subject change...?_

"Yuki's bronchial tubes seem alright for now." Shigure continued, "At least, that's what Hatori said after he checked Yuki...you know...when Yuki took his shirt off..."

Blush. Kyo blushed bright red on the spot at mention of Yuki being shirtless. Shigure smirked, feeling proud.

"But, if things start to get bad, Hatori might have to come over again and check Yuki out. Another physical..."

Kyo couldn't keep himself from blushing, nor could he explain to himself why he was blushing so much. As much as the cat hated to admit it, Shigure had been right.

"You're blushing again, Kyo..." Shigure teased.

Kyo didn't object, he merely kept his arms crossed tightly over his chest. What could he say in his defense? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"I think I'm getting to the bottom of the issue." Shigure said smiling and stood up, "It's a bit out there, but it's the only thing that seems to make sense..."

Shigure pulled the door open, "Kyo...I think you like Yuki."

Kyo had heard a lot of crazy things before. But never had he heard something as insane as what Shigure had just said.

"W-wha..I don't...what the hell am I supposed to say to a stupid idea like that?!" Kyo shouted, now redder than ever, both out of embarresment and anger, "What the hell kind of thought is that? Me like Yuki? That would mean I'm-I'm..."

"Gay?"

"GAHHH!"

Shigure chuckled to himself and watched as Kyo plopped back down on the ground, shaking with anger.

"It's the only thing that fits...and it also makes sense what with the dreams you've been having lately."

Kyo's ears perked up at this comment and he slowly twisted around to face the dog.

"What dreams?"

"The ones where I here you talking in your sleep. It's pretty amusing actually." Shigure said and leaned against the door post, "Lots of moaning and groaning, constantly repeating Yuki's name. It sounded very...what's the word I'm looking for...erotic? No, that's not it...sensual? Close...sexual? Or maybe it's a mix of the three..."

Kyo nearly passed out from embarresment. _He heard that? Oh man..oh man...I didn't think anyone had._ Kyo knew better than anyone what those dreams had been about and he'd hoped no one would ever find out about them. If Shigure had heard Kyo's unconcious rantings, Yuki must have heard as well. And the very idea made Kyo sweat nervously.

"Y-you...you perverted...gah. I can't..." Kyo couldn't even go off on the dog he was so embarressed.

Shigure smirked slightly and, without saying a word, closed the door shut behind him.

* * *

I was amused to no end by this chapter. haha. I remember giggling so much when I wrote it (I wrote this sometime in January).


	7. Chapter 7

God, I've been SOO out of it lately. Writer's block, lack of free time, studying (ACT's are coming up in June for me). Hence, updates happen slower (Despite the fact that this story is already up on Quizilla and updating here is simply a matter of copying and pasting), but you all bear with me. That makes me happy and keeps me going. :smiles: Thank-you!

* * *

For the next few days, Kyo refused to talk or have any interaction with the dog or rat. One wrong word, and out comes Kyo's secret affections for Yuki. Well, assuming Kyo actually does like the rat. He's unsure for himself.

_Damn that Shigure, now he's got me thinking about it. Why the hell would I like Yuki?_

As Kyo spent his time contemplating his thoughts, Yuki was feeling no different than usual. His weird dreams had died down and no one had bothered him about the kiss. He was feeling rather content until one afternoon when he was in the kitchen. Feeling hungry, he decided to practice making riceballs the way Tohru had taught him. He got his rice and set up the rice cooker. Just as he was about to begin, the curtain to the kitchen was pushed open and Shigure stepped in, his nose in the newspaper. Yuki looked up only for a minute before looking back down and getting started on his riceballs.

"Hi, Shigure." he said

"Eh?" Shigure poked his nose over his paper and his eyes landed Yuki, making a smirk appear over his thin lips.

He closed up his newspaper and placed it down on the counter, still smirking like a mad man, and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the archway.

"I know something you don't knooooow." He said in a sing song voice.

"Excuse me?" Yuki looked over at the dog, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I know a secret about Kyo." Shigure raised an eyebrow, "Want me to tell you?"

"Not especially." He said and took some rice from the cooker, forming it into a ball, "I don't care."

"Suit yourseeeelf." Shigure said with his sing-song voice, "It's really good."

"I'm sure it is." the rat replied, not really listening to the dog.

Shigure chuckled to himself and walked out of the kitchen, certain that his plan would work. What was this plan? Drop hints to Yuki about the secret until he gave in, of course. And so, that's just what Shigure did over the next couple days. He'd smirk a little when Yuki was around and pick at Kyo about the conversation in front of Yuki. Though it was absolutely torturing Kyo and fully annoying Yuki, it was pleasing Shigure to no end and he continued on with it until the following Saturday afternoon. Yuki was sitting in the dining room reading a book. Elbow on the table and his cheek in his hand, he sat quiet and content. Shigure came in, smirking like always, and sat down next to Yuki. Neither said anything for a minute, then Shigure leaned over and peered into Yuki's book.

"Whatcha readin'?" He said, sounding like a curious 5 year old.

"A book." the rat replied flatly.

"What's it about?" Shigure said and read a few lines on the page.

"Two guys living together."

"Oh really?" Shigure smiled, "Are they friends?"

"Not really. They were forced to move in together. They don't like each other very much."

Shigure placed a finger on his chin, pretending to be in thought, "Do they, perhaps, secretly like each other?"

Yuki glanced over at the dog for a second, slightly amused (but mostly annoyed) by the question, "I'm not entirely sure yet. I'm only halfway through."

Shigure little game of 20 Questions continued "Any...signs of affection?"

"Not really." Yuki turned the page.

"Aha!" Shigure said somewhat loudly, "Not REALLY. This means, they most likely do like each other."

"Maybe." Yuki said sighing, "Feel free to read it when I'm done and find out for yourself."

"Oh, I don't need to read." Shigure said somewhat airily, "As I have my own real life version of that story in my own house."

Yuki raised his eyebrow and looked over at the dog, a look of disbelief on his face, "WHAT are you talking about?"

"Well, this situation sounds a lot like you and Kyo."

"How so?" Yuki was getting more and more annoyed by the minute, but he wanted see where Shigure could possibly going with his theory.

"Well, when Kyo came back from the mountains, the two of you were forced live together." Shigure crossed his arms over his chest, "You don't especially like each other but...well..."

"Well what?" Yuki put his book down.

"Oh, nevermind!" Shigure laughed and stood up waving his hands at Yuki, "It doesn't matter. It's silly."

Hook, line, and sinker. Shigure had him. Yuki was intrigued. The rat was nibbling on the cheese, and all that was left was to snap the trap. And Shigure was more than ready to snap it. He made his way to the door and was about to walk out when Yuki spoke.

"What were you going to say?" He said, not looking up at him.

"It's nothing really. Besides, it would involve me telling you Kyo's little secret, but you said you weren't interested so..."

"Then tell me the secret, and then tell me what you were going to say."

Shigure's mischievous grin faded into a soft smile. Suddenly, all the euphoria in teasing Yuki had disappeared.

"Yuki...the secret is something pretty big." He said softly, "And not to mention a bit strange. Something tells me that, you sort of already know what it is, but I'll tell you if really want me to...you have the right to know."

Yuki glared up at the dog, "Just tell me the stupid secret."

Shigure sighed a little and nodded.

"Well, there's no other way to say it. After the physicals, I sort of deduced why the two of you had been acting so strange lately." Shigure made his way back over to the table and sat across from Yuki "My suspicions were confirmed after my talk with Kyo. I simply said 'Kyo, I think you like Yuki' and he didn't deny it. He didn't say anything actually." Shigure leaned his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together, then rested his chin in them, "But all the signs are there that it's true. And, those same signs...I see them in you too, Yuki."

Yuki closed his eyes tightly, not sure how or willing to respond. His stomach was churning. He'd gone so long without any thought of the matter, and then it all comes back so suddenly. He couldn't really handle it.

"You're an idiot Shigure. What you just said made no sense." He stood up from the table and headed for the door, Shigure followed him with his eyes.

"Yuki, I really did want to read your book here." Shigure held it up, "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead..." He said softly, "I don't care."


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah...this was fun to write. lol. I think I laughed quite a few times. Plus, Ayame's one of my favorite characters, so it's always fun incorporating him into my Furuba stories.

* * *

Oh what a long week it was for the boys. Having to live with the fact that Shigure knew of their feelings. Both knowing that the other could easily find out should Shigure let something, a small hint, slip out. Naturally, the two avoided one another and Shigure. Their game of "Avoid the Sohma" lasted an entire week until one Monday morning when the two went downstairs for breakfast. Kyo stepped out of his room, running his hand through the messy patch of orange on his head and Yuki came out of his straightening his shirt. And their eyes landed on one another. Niether spoke. They just stared. Kyo couldn't hold back a blush, and Yuki, at seeing Kyo blush, blushed as well.

_Damn it, did Shigure say something?!_

_Please, don't tell me Shigure told him..._

After a few more minutes of staring, they snapped their gazes away from each other and Kyo forcefully shoved past the rat, almost knocking him to the ground. Yuki shook himself back to normal and proceeded down the steps, a bit slower than usual as to avoide running into Kyo once more. When Yuki reached the bottom step, he heard a scream from the dining area. Kyo's scream. Yuki jumped a little and quickly went to the dining room where Kyo was backed up against the wall, a look of shock on his face.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, trying to sound more annoyed than worried.

"Th-Th-That..that...THING just popped out of nowhere!!"

Kyo pointed a shaky hand to a little gray...something curled up in the corner. Yuki stared at it for a moment, then let out a frustrated sigh when he realized what, or who rather, it was.

"Ayame..." The rat muttered.

"My apologies, Kyo." the snake Ayame uncurled himself and slithered over to the pair, "I didn't mean to frighten you. It was a bit chilly outside and I transformed, so I slithered in through the door when Shigure stepped out for the paper."

"Why the hell did you just have to pop up like that and talk to me?! You scared the living hell out of me!" Kyo was still backed up against the wall, his chest heaving up and down with every deep breath he took.

"Like I said, it wasn't intentional."

"It doesn't matter if it was intentional or not!"

Yuki sighed a little, relieved.

_For a minute, I thought Kyo was in some sort of trouble..._

"Kyo?! Are you okay, I heard you scream." Tohru jogged into the dining area.

"He's fine." Yuki said and crossed his arms over his chest, "Ayame just scared him."

"Ayame?" Tohru looked around for the silver haired man, "Where? I don't see anyone..."

"Down here, Tohru!" came the snake's voice.

Tohru looked down at the floor and saw the little gray snake. She giggled a little and waved down at him.

"Good Morning, Ayame. Was it cold outside?"

"Unfortunately yes." The snake heaved a sigh, "So cold that I just poofed into a snake and had to slither in and try to get someone's attention. Kyo was the first person I saw so I tried to talk to him but...well...it seems I scared him instead."

"Awww, you poor, helpless thing." Tohru said sympathetically. Her eyes must have grown 3 sizes in looking at the so-called helpless snake, "That must have been terrible. Can I get you anything, Ayame?"

"Oh, Tohru, you're such a sweet girl. But no, I'm quite alright."

"Alright. Are you sure? Because I'm right here if you need me and -"

"Ms. Honda," Yuki said and placed his hand on Tohru's back and bringing her rambling to an end, "He's fine."

"Anyway!" Ayame let out a small giggle and directed his attention to Kyo, "Well, might I have a word with you?"

"If you needed someone to talk to, why didn't you just talk to Shigure?" Kyo sunk to the floor and crossed his legs.

The little snake Ayame sighed a little and bowed his head slightly.

"W-what the...?"

"Alright, you caught me." the little snake let an exaggerated sigh, "It wasn't that I wanted to talk to the first person I saw. I just needed to have a word with you, Kyo. You and you alone."

"Uhmm...Okay. What about?"

Normally, Kyo wouldn't give Ayame the time of day. This made Yuki question, "And you're actually willing?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean...what harm could it do?"

Yuki raised an eyebrown, "Who are you and what have you done with Kyo?"

"Yuki! Don't be so quizzical."

"I'm not being quizzical, you stupid snake." Yuki growled.

"Yes you are, my little brother."

Yuki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in frustration, "What did you want to talk to him about?"

"It's somewhat of a private matter, actually. So if you could be so kind as to leave and take Tohru with you..."

"What's it about?"

"Don't worry, Yuki! I won't bite him"

The snake let out a jovial laugh. Even Tohru giggled a little. Yuki, both annoyed and slightly embarresed got to his feet and promptly left the dining area, followed by the still giggling Tohru. Once the two were gone, Ayame told Kyo to close the door so no one would hear.

"Alright, what's up? And make it fast, cause Tohru's probably almost done with breakfast." Kyo said and sat back down, crossing his legs.

"Alright, I'll get right to the point. As an older brother, it's my duty to lead Yuki down the right path. I've done such a poor job of it in the past, but now i wish to fix things." Though he was in zodiac form, the seriousness on Ayame's face was clear.

"Okay?"

"Kyo, I believe it's due time for Yuki to find...his other half, we'll say."

"Other...half?" Kyo was completely lost.

"You know, his soulmate, one true love."

"Oh...OH! Wait, no way! Like I'm gonna help with something like that!"

"But you must, Kyo! It won't be much trouble. I already have the person in mind and Yuki's known this person for quite some time."

Kyo tensed up and almost went pale. Ayame couldn't possibly...be talking about him could he?

"Umm...Wh-Who is it?" Kyo questioned, almost not wanting the answer.

"Tohru."

"T-Tohru? You've gotta be kidding!" Kyo said loudly.

The snake hushed Kyo and shook his head, "Keep your voice down. Yes, Ms. Tohru. Oh, haven't you seen the way he looks at her? The way he's always smiling when she's around? It's a match made in heaven. But they don't see it themselves. We just need to push them in the right direction."

"Well...you do the pushing by yourself. I'm not gonna do this. Like I give a damn about Yuki's love life."

Kyo stood to his feet and stormed out of the room so quickly that Ayame didn't even register he'd left for a couple seconds. Kyo, fists clenched and teeth gritting, stomped upstairs. He couldn't explain why he was so upset.

_Damn it, why the hell would I wanna help Yuki get with Tohru? He doesn't need to date her. She's fine alone and so is he. I can't believe that stupid snake even suggested that_!

Kyo was confused. Though he wasn't aware of it. These extreme feelings of anger weren't at all anger. In fact, they were jealousy. And Shigure, who'd over heard the entire conversation from the hall, knew it, and he smirked to himself as he watched Kyo go upstairs.

"Ah, young love..."

* * *

:giggle: :giggle: Oh, what a sneaky little snake he is. And what a jealous little kitty Kyo is. :grinning like a mad woman: Review!


	9. Chapter 9

This isn't actually and 'update' this is a…uhh…note. A universal note to my readers.

So, here's the thing. This story is a story I have on Quizilla. Quizilla just had a fxcking up relaunch and now the site sucks. And it sucks even more because not everyone's creations have made it over to the new site. Mine included. Which means, Accidentally In Love has not transferred over. Hence…I can't update. :cries:

I'm sorry guys. But until my stuff gets back, I can't update. I copy and paste the chapters from Quizilla. I can't really re-write the chapters because I 1) Don't want to 2) The story is flowing in a certain way and has a certain mood, and re-writing it would be asking me to rework the entire story, and I don't wanna go there.

So….yeah…no update until Quizilla gives me my stories back…


	10. The REAL chapter 9

Quizilla gave me my stories back FINALLY. So now, I update. - This one is short. Only 952 words! :dies: but it's okay. lol. I didn't want jam to much into one chapter. The next one will be longer.

* * *

The snake stayed for a few days, 3 to be exact, and during that time, he did everything in his power to get Yuki and Tohru together. Oh what a wild set of events it was. From locking the two in rooms together to straight out saying 'Take Tohru out tonight, Yuki!', Ayame was throwing everything he could. On the third day, in a desperate attempt to succeed in his goal, he made his way up the stairs to talk to his younger brother. Yuki was sitting in his room, skimming through some school books. The snake smiled and stepped in, then slammed the door shut to catch Yuki's attention. Yuki sighed when he looked up.

"What do you want?"

"Oh just a little chat with my baby brother." He plopped down on the floor

"Well your 'baby brother' doesn't want to have a chat with you." Yuki turned another page,

"He's studying."

"Oh, come no, Yuki, it'll only be a minute."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Go ahead."

"I was thinking that maybe you and Tohru would like to come down to my shop again sometime soon. You two seemed to have so much fun the last time you were there, and Mine has another outift she'd like for Toru to wear."

"No."

"Oh, Please, Yuki, I'm sure Tohru would love to come and you can't very well say no to her."

"I won't have to say no to her if she doesn't know she was invited."

"You're right." Ayame stood back up, "I'll go tell her!"

"Don't you dare!" Yuki glared up at him.

"TOHRU!!" Ayame open the door and rushed out of the room.

"Damn it."

Yuki got to his feet and went after him. Ayame was already halfway down the stair way when Yuki caught up and grabbed him.

"Shut-up." He growled.

"Tohru! Oh, Tohru!"

"Ayame!"

"What's all this commotion?" Shigure poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Just trying to find our dear princess, but she doesn't seem to be answering my call. TOHRU!!"

"Ayame, shut-up!"

But Ayame's voice continued to ring through the house. There was nothing Yuki could do to stop him other than tackle him to the floor. But, seeing as how they were standing on a staircase, It'd be a bit dangerous. After a few more minutes of calling, Ayame's eyes lit up when Tohru stepped into the foyer.

"Did you call me, Ayame?"

"Oh, yes I did!" Ayame rushed down the stairway, leaving Yuki frustrated and fuming.

"What is it?"

"I was just chatting with Yuki and he said he would love to come visit my shop again!"

"I said no such thing!"

"Oh, pish posh, Yuki, don't be so shy. It's alright if you want so dearly to connect with your brother!" He laughed jovially and turned back to Tohru, "Anyway, I thought it would be an absolutely lovely idea if you were to join us!"

"At your shop?" Tohru beamed, "Oh, I'd love to Ayame!"

"Would you really? Oh, I think you just made the sun ten times brighter and my heart just grew 20 sizes bigger. I swear I'll burst! What a wonderful experiance this will be."

Tohru laughed and nodded. Yuki sighed in defeat. There was no stopping it now. He'd have to go to Ayame's shop.

_Unless I find someone else to go with her..._

Yuki lined up the possible victi--volunteers up in his mind. Shigure and Kyo. Kyo would say no, so Shigure was his last hope.

"Shigure, it's been a while since you've been to Ayame's shop, right? How about you go with Ms. Honda and I'll stay here?"

Ayame's jaw dropped slightly, but he quickly gained his composure and laughed, "Don't be silly, Yuki, of course you - "

"Oh, that sounds great!" Tohru exclaimed suddenly, "I'd love to go with Shigure."

Of course Shigure beamed. Inside, Yuki felt a pang of anger at the mere thought of leaving Tohru alone with, not 1, but two perverts, but it seemed like a better plan of action than going with Ayame to the shop. Especially with the snake's recent obsession with pairing him and Tohru up.

"Well, I guess I can't say no." Shigure said smiling, "Some alone time with Tohru and Aya."

"It sounds so wrong when you say it..." Yuki mumbled.

"You can still come if you want to, Yuki." Tohru smiled up at him softly.

"No, it's alright. I have some studying to do. You go ahead."

Free from a trip to Ayame's shop, Yuki made his way back upstairs and headed for his room. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of the front door closing and Ayame's jovial laugh drifting out of the house behind him. Sighing in relief, he sat back down in his room and opened his math book, the continued to studied. 10 minutes or so passed and Kyo slid Yuki's door open and looked down at him.

"You could have knocked." Yuki said.

"Where's Tohru and Shigure?" the cat blurted out.

"At Ayame's shop for a while. It's just us in the house."

It was right then when it hit him. Yuki looked up at the cat

_We're...alone...together..._

* * *

Yes yes yes let the sex begin!! Kidding Kidding. I swear, I'm kidding. lmao.

Kyo: Damn it, you better be…  
Me: Hehe, don't act like you don't want it.  
Kyo: :storms off:

:shrug: Oh well. He'll be back. He can't resist Yuki and we all know it.


	11. Chapter 10

Other than the hotspring chapter that comes later, this chapter was DEFINETELY my favorite. And I think it'll be a favorite of the rest of you.

* * *

And so, with Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure gone, Yuki and Kyo were in the house alone. Of course, Kyo wasn't aware of this until he came downstairs an hour or so after the group had left.

"Tohru, are there any riceballs left over from lunch? I'm hungry."

He ruffled the patch of orange on his head and pushed aside the curtain to the kitchen, expecting to see Tohru's smiling face saying 'Yeah! They're right over ther!' But no such face greeted him. Instead, it was a clean, empty kitchen.

"Where is she?" Kyo stepped out of the kitchen and into the dining area where Yuki was skimming through his History book.

"Hey, where's Tohru?"

"Out." Yuki replied plainly and turned a page.

"Out? Out where?"

"With Ayame and Shigure at Ayame's shop."

"W-what?"

"I was originally supposed to go, but I didn't want to. So Shigure went in my place."

"Are you crazy? Letting those two be alone with her?" Kyo clenched his fists.

"I doubt they'll do anything to her." Yuki rolled his eyes, "Despite their slightly perverted nature..."

Kyo growled a little, "Can't believe I'm stuck here with you. Damn it..."

"Would you have preferred to go with them istead?" Yuki turned to face the cat, "Spend hours at Ayame's shop?"

"Hell no!"

"Then don't complain." Yuki stood up and shoved the cat aside as he went into the kitchen.

"Damn it, watch where you're going!" Kyo snapped at him.

"You were in my way." Yuki reached into the fridge for the orange juice.

"You could have just said excuse me."

Yuki closed the fridge and slammed the carton down on the counter, "Look, I don't want to be stuck here with you anymore than you want to be here with me. We just need to grin and bear it. Fighting won't make this situation any easier to deal with."

Kyo scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah, whatever..."

"Glad we understand each other."

Yuki poured himself a glass and put the carton back into the fridge. Kyo still stood in the doorway of the dining area staring at Yuki as he drank down the juice. Kyo didn't necessarily WANT to fight with the rat or be mad at him, but at the same time, he could barely stand the thought of having to be locked up alone with him. The set up was...awkward. Kyo's stomach was lurching slightly and had been since his conversation with Shigure. It was still haunting him. But more than that, the possibility of Yuki knowing what Shigure had said to him was haunting him more. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kyo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey...uh...did Shigure say anything to you?" Yuki put his cup down on the counter and glanced at the cat,

"Excuse me?"

"Did Shigure say anything to you, damn it..."

"About what, exactly?" Yuki raised his eyebrow.

Kyo let out a slightly frustrated groan.

_He could be messing with me. Shigure probably said something and Yuki's just messing with me...trying to make me crack. Taunting me...Damn it, don't do that..._ Kyo looked down at the ground,

"About...me?"

Yuki quickly shook his head, "No. He didn't say anything. He...hasn't said anything to you about me...has he?" Yuki looked away from the cat as he said this.

"No. Why would he?"

"Well, why would he say anything to me about you?" Yuki snapped back, hiding the vulnerablity he had just shown.

"Hell if I know! I was just asking." Kyo turned away from Yuki, "Like I care about you or anything...even if he had said something..."

"I wouldn't have listened anyway." Yuki pushed Kyo aside and went back into the dining room, "I couldn't care less about you."

"Yeah, well, same here." Kyo rolled his eyes, "Why the hell did I even ask that? Damn that Shigure...it's his fault..."

"What is?" Yuki looked up at him.

"N-nothing." Kyo said quickly, "Just...nothing..."

Yuki sighed a little and laced his fingers together in his lap, "Shigure...did talk to you didn't he?"

"What the hell is it to you?"

"He talked to me too..."

There was silence. A long, tense silence. Kyo just stared down at the rat, and he stared right back. There was very little emotion the eyes of those two. Niether of them wanted to show vulnerability.

"Well then...what did he say?" Kyo questioned mumbled.

Yuki scratched the side of his face,

"He just said that...that you..."

_He'll laugh at me. He'll say something cruel. What am I doing? What am I saying? What the hell did Shigure do to me...what is Kyo doing to me..._

Eyes shut tight, Yuki stood up abruptly and quickly left the dining area and headed for the front door. Kyo went after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." He said quickly and opened the door.

"Out where? What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know and I don't know, just leave me alone." A

nd Yuki walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Damn it..." Kyo slammed his fist against the wall, "...Why did I ask that stupid question?"

Kyo was regretting bringing up such a delicate subject, but not as much as Yuki regretting dragging the subject out. _I'm such a fool..._ But more than dragging out the subject, he regretted going outside without his jacket. It was cold. Very cold. And Yuki's health wasn't the greatest. Each breath was painful and sharp and grew worse with every step he took. He should have gone back to the house. But he was to stubborn. He didn't want to see Kyo's face.

Kyo, as he stood with his fist against the wall, began to realize what had just happened. Yuki left. It was freezing. _His bronchial tubes...Damn it!_ He grabbed Yuki's jacket and rushed out the door. He couldn't explain to himself what had come over him. He couldn't understand why he was going after the Yuki. Normally he would have just let him suffer in the cold. But this time...it was different. After about 10 minutes of walking, Kyo finally found Yuki. He was leaning up against a tree, clenching his chest with his head bowed low.

"Yuki..." Kyo went over and shoved the jacket at him.

Yuki looked up at him. The rat's eyes were full of pain, both physical and emotional. The weather was affecting him big-time. He wanted to go home. But he still felt resentful towards the cat.

"I don't need your help." And he threw the jacket back at him, "I'm...I'm fine..."

"No, you're not." He gave him the jacket back, "You need to get home."

"I said I don't need you!" Yuki shouted and thrusted the jacket back.

He used the little strength he had left and pushed himself off the tree, then continued to walk. Kyo went after him.

"Yuki, you're gonna kill yourself if you keep this up!"

"Why do you care?" Yuki yelled back at him, "You tell me on a daily basis to drop dead..."

"You're being an idiot, Yuki! If you keep this up...damn it, just come on!"

"No." Yuki shook his head and kept walking, "I don't need you or want..or want..."

And Yuki collapsed to his knees, coughing hard and clutching his chest. Kyo knelt down in front of him wrapped the jacket around his shoulders.

"I don't - "

"Yuki, shut-up." Kyo gripped his shoulders tightly, "Shut-up and stop being an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Only an idiot would put their health on the line like this."

In the blistering cold, the two knelt in the snow, Yuki breathing hard and fast and Kyo holding tightly to him. As Yuki's breathing returned to its normal pace, he looked up at Kyo was still staring down at him.

"Thank-you..."

Kyo shook his head, mumbling that it was nothing, and began to back away, but Yuki kept him still. He took a deep breath, unsure of what the result of his actions would be, and moved closer to Kyo's face. It was a bold move indeed. Willing kissing Kyo like that. But it definetely wasn't something he regretted. His stomach churned for a few seconds. Kyo could have pulled away at any second out of disgust, but he didn't. He sat there for a moment with eyes wide in shock, but as he got used to the way Yuki's lips felt against his own, he closed his eyes and returned it. He even built up the courage to put his arms around the rat, but the second he touched him, Yuki pulled away fast and fell back down to the snow on his hands and knees.

_Damn it...what did we just do? What was that? Why?_

Kyo figured Yuki had gotten wise and pulled away, but that wasn't the case at all. It was his bronchial tubes. Gasping for air, he clenched his fists together. Gasps turned to painful coughs and Kyo realized that it was an asthma attack.

"Yuki...Yuki!" Kyo's panicked voice said as he helped Yuki sit up.

The poor rat couldn't speak. All he could do was cough, gasp, and clutch his throat. Soon, Yuki was passed out on the ground.


	12. Chapter 11

By popular demand, I have updated again! In the same day. lol. Wow. lol. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Oh what a dramatic event it had been. Yuki's asthma attack. Kyo had carried Yuki home and promptly brought him upstairs, then took the stairs back down (two at a time) and called Hatori.

"I'll be there in a minute. Calm down."

"I am calm!"

"No you're not."  
"Yes I am! Damn it, this is a waste of time. Just hurry up and get over here!"

Kyo sat on the stairwell with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees, staring intently at the hardwood floor. He didn't dare go upstairs. Not until Hatori was there. Kyo wasn't exactly prepared to talk about the kiss, and he knew that it would be the first thing Yuki would want to talk about should he go up there.

_Man...if anyone found out about this...I hope nobody saw us. We'd have hell to pay._

Kyo was pulled abruptly from his thoughts when a knock came on the front door. He shuffled to his feet and almost tripped on the way to the door and ripped it open. Hatori let himself in and started for the stairway.

"Tell me exactly what happened, Kyo." Hatori said and started up the stairway. Kyo followed,

"You were so panicked over the phone that -"

"I wasn't panicked!" The cat snapped, "Yuki and I got into a fight and he stormed out. Then I went after him and he had an asthma attack while we were...were..."

Hatori looked back at the cat, "While you were what?"

_Damn it! I almost let that slip..._

"W-while we were arguing...yeah. I was trying to get him to come back to the house but he wasn't listening. Then he had the asthma attack."

Hatori knew that there was more to the story than Kyo was letting on. Granted, he only suspected this because Shigure repeatedly called himm saying that Kyo and Yuki were still acting strange, but he suspected more to the story nonetheless. However, he didn't care so much as to push the subject.

"Okay."

Kyo let out a sigh of relief and followed Hatori into Yuki's bedroom where the rat lay beneath the covers unconscious. Hatori pulled up a chair by the bed and sat his doctor bag on his lap, then pulled out his silver stethoscope.

"Has Yuki been having any other problems?"

"No. He's been okay ever since the day we had that Endurance run."

Hatori didn't say anything in reply as he pressed the stethoscope against Yuki's chest. Soon, there was a stir and a groan and Yuki opened his lavender eyes.

"H-Hatori?" He said groggily, "What are you doing here?"

"You had an asthma attack." Hatori replied, now checking Yuki's heartbeat, "Kyo panicked and called me."

"I told you I wasn't panicked!"

Yuki groaned slightly, "Could you please not yell, Kyo? My head hurts."

He attempted to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Hatori.

"You just woke up. Give yourself a second to recover." Hatori put his stethoscope away, "He seems okay to me."

Hatori put the back of his hand against Yuki's forehead, "A slight fever, but after he eats and sleeps a while, he'll be fine."

Hatori got to his feet and dropped his stethescope back into his bag, then made his way to the bedroom door. Kyo panicked. Hatori was leaving. Yuki and Kyo would be home alone again.

"Wait, Hatori -!" Kyo grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, then pulled away immediately, as he realized he was sounding needy.

"What?"

"You..uh..." He glanced back at Yuki who was slowly closing his eyes, "Yuki...maybe you

should - "

"Yuki will be fine. There's no reason for me to stay. Feed him and let him sleep."

And Hatori walked out. Kyo stood at the doorway, wishing Hatori had stayed. Sighing, Kyo turned back to see if Yuki had fallen asleep again. Much to his surprise, the rat was sitting upright with his fingers laced and his head bowed low. Kyo took a step back towards the door.

"I'm..uh...You go back to sleep. Shigure and them'll be back and - "

"We might as well get this talk over with now." Yuki interuptted Kyo's nervous ramblings, "Better when no one is around, right?"

Kyo sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the wall next to him and not at Yuki, "Nothin' to talk about. It was...you were like...delirious or something."

"I wasn't delirious." Yuki looked over at Kyo, "I was fully aware of what I was doing."

"That's exactly what delirious people think! They think they're perfectly fine, but they're not. And...And..."

Yuki sighed and pulled the blanket off him, then stood up, "I was not delirious. You can sidestep this issue as much as you want, but eventually, you're going to step right back into it and you'll have to face it. Kyo, I kissed you."

Kyo closed his eyes and held his arms against his chest, "How the hell are you so calm about it?"

"I'm not calm." Yuki shook his head, "I'm just as...freaked out as you are."

"You don't look it!" Kyo glared at him, "Look fine to me."

Yuki shook his head, "My insides are...I've never felt so scared, confused, angry...you have no idea how freaked out I am right now."

Kyo shook his head, "I'm out of here. I don't want to talk about this."

Kyo walked out and headed for the stairway. Yuki stood still for a minute, contemplating whether to go after him or get back in the bed and pretend as though it never happened. It wouldn't go away if he just pretended it didn't happen. And so, he walked out of the room and went after Kyo. The sound of footsteps caught Kyo's attention.

"Damn it, go to bed!" He yelled.

Yuki continued after him, "I don't want to talk about it either, but I also don't want to be tormented for the rest of my life!"

"Just forget about it like I plan to!" Kyo snapped back as he reached the bottom step and started towards the kitchen

Yuki sped down the stairs and caught up to Kyo just as he was about to step into the kitchen. He grabbed onto him by the shoulders.

"I can't..." Yuki gripped tighter to the cat's shoulders, "I can't just forget about it. And I know you can't either..."

Kyo clenched his teeth.

_Damn it...He's right. I can't forget about it...and I don't want to._

Kyo unclenched his teeth and relaxed his body, then turned to face Yuki who's expression read that he was getting slightly upset. Kyo's was the same.

"I don't know what to think." Kyo mumbled, "Shigure said that...he..."

Yuki nodded, "He said the same to me."

"Then you get why I can't...why this..." Kyo groaned as he couldn't find the words.

"Why we can't do anything right now." Yuki finished and ran his hand through his hair, "Why, until we can sort this out for ourselves, we can't..."

"Yeah."

The two nodded in unison. For the first time, the two had actually agreed on something. And on a huge matter at that. A subject as delicate as love.

Yuki turned his back on Kyo and went back upstairs.

_I don't have anything to think about. I'm pretty certain of myself now..._

Kyo slid down to the ground and looked up at the ceiling.

_Damn rat got to me. There's nothing to think about._

It's amazing, really, how two people so different could be thinking the exact same thing.

_I love him._


	13. Chapter 12

Guess what chapter is oh so very close? hehehe. Yes indeed, it's the Hot Spring chapter! Hehe. This chapter's a bit short, and for that, I apologize.

* * *

"Yuki! YUKI!"

Never had anyone seen Tohru run so fast. Especially not up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. The second Tohru had stepped in the door, she went into complete maternal meltdown mode. Hatori had called Ayame and told him about Yuki. Ayame, in turn, told Shigure, who then informed Tohru. The result of this little game was Tohru begging to go home and, of course, her panic attack.

"Tohru, I think Yuki's okay!" Shigure called after the girl, but his voice didn't reach the girl's ear before she was up the stairs and out of sight.

Laughing, Shigure went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Sitting against the wall was Kyo, head bowed low and a serious expression on his face. Shigure cocked his head to side and looked the boy over.

"Kyo...?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" The cat snapped and glared up at the dog, "I'm sittin' here. That a problem?"

Shigure took a step back, "Not at all. Just curious. I just came in for something to drink..."

His voice trailed off and he moved over to the fridge. Kyo rolled his eyes and glared back down at the ground. Shigure, while pouring his drink, glanced over at the cat.

"So...did you get along with Yuki alright?"

"Tsch." Kyo rolled his eyes, "We argued like always."

Shigure smiled a little, "I figured as much."

"If you knew, then why did you ask?"

"I just thought that...maybe...something might have happened that..." Shigure put his cup down, "Hatori said something rather interesting to me when he called about Yuki."

Kyo bit his lip. _Damn it..._

"He said that when you were telling him about what happened, you were acting strange. Like you were hiding something."

Kyo stood up and stormed out of the kitchen, "I've had it with all of you and this damn pestering. Leave me the hell alone."

"I wasn't pestering, Kyo!" Shigure poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Yes you were!" Kyo whipped around, "You and Hatori...damn it...just leave me alone!"

"Kyo, I wasn't - "

"No one's gonna know that we kissed and that's it!"

It only took a second for Kyo to realize what he just yelled, and he covered his mouth and closed his eyes, cursing to himself. Shigure dropped his cup and it clattered on the floor, juice spilling onto the the floor.

"K-Kyo...you...and Yuki..."

"No!" Kyo's eyes flew open and he uncovered his mouth, "We didn't! My mouth...slipped. We didn't-I mean..."

Shigure wanted so badly to smile, but he knew it would only anger and embarrass the cat. Kyo let out a frustrated groan and stormed up the steps and down the hall to his room. With Kyo gone, Shigure could smile all he wanted without anyone thinking he was any more crazy than usual. He cleaned up the spill on the floor and went back into the kitchen, dropping the cup into the sink and leaning against the counter.

"They kissed. I wonder if it was intentional or accidental. I don't think Kyo would tell me. I'd have a better chance getting an answer from Yuki..."

"Shigure!"

Tohru rushed into the kitchen, almost slipping on the slightly went floor. Shigure looked over at her.

"Hm? Yes, Tohru?"

"Yuki's fine, but...I'm worried. I mean...is there anything we can do?"

"About?"

"About his bronchial tubes!"

"Oh!" Shigure laughed a little, "Right. Sorry, I just had a little talk with Kyo and it sort of jumbled my thoughts a bit. Umm...let's see..."

The wheels in Shigure's head turned as he thought of a solution to Yuki's asthma issues. An answer came to mind and, to Shigure pleasure, it could also help solve the Kyo and Yuki's relationship issue.

Grinning like a mad man, Shigure said, "Well, perhaps, we could all take a little vacation to the hotsprings. It would help Yuki to breathe a little better and it would help settle some of the nerves in the house."

Tohru beamed, "That's sounds wonderful!"

Shigure nodded, "I'm glad you approve."

* * *

Reviews are love, critique is welcome, and flamers will be sent to thier fiery graves :smile:


	14. Chapter 13 The Hot Springs

Yes, you shounen-ai/yaoi fan girls/boy, the chapter you've ALL been waiting for is finally here! The hotspring chapter. haha. It's not even Chapter 13 anymore, it's just 'the hotspring chapter' haha. Anyway, enjoy! And, omg, this chapter is over **3,000 words**! Can you believe it?! I sure as hell can't. lmao.

* * *

Prelude:

And so, it was settled. The Sohmas took a trip to the Hot Springs, for Yuki's health _of course_. Certainly not to aid any possible relationships that may or may not be building. Definetely not to play cupid. Of course Shigure wasn't formulating mind tricks to play on Yuki and Kyo.  
Hatori drove the group to the Hot Springs (which, due to obsessive calling and fussing, included Momiji)one warm Friday Morning. An entire weekend they'd spend bathing, relaxing, and enjoying each other's company.

"Some more so than others..." Shigure mumbled to himself as he looked through his newspaper during the car ride.

"What?" Hatori glanced over for a moment.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. Just my talking to myself." Shigure giggled a little.

"Comments like that is what results in no one trusting you Shigure."

Shigure sighed a little, "Now Hatori, I'm up to nothing mischevious. I swear. The Hot Springs is a place to relax and unwind. That's what I intend to do. And so does everyone else, right, guys?" Shigure turned in his seat to face the 4 teens sitting in the back seat.

"That's right!" Tohru piped up smiling.

"I'm gonna take a hot bath! Then Tohru and I are going to the game room!" Momiji said excitedly, "Right, Tohru, right?"

"Yeah. Bath, then games." Tohru smiled.

Shigure nodded, "Yuki? Kyo? How about you two? Have any Hot Springs plans?"

"Not really." They both mumbled in unison, then shot glances at each other.

Shigure chuckled to himself and continued looking at his paper.

* * *

Chapter 13

The Hotspring, as Shigure said in the car, was a place where one could relax and unwind. But with Kyo and Yuki's latest affections for each other, it was proving more and more difficult to relax. One would think that, by now, the two would just swallow their pride and come out with it, but stubborness is a common trait amongst the Sohma's, and Yuki and Kyo seemed to be prime examples of that particular trait. Another common trait? Persistance. And, right now, Shigure seemed to be showing that more so than anything. He was determined to get the cat and rat together. To Shigure, watching Yuki and Kyo was like watching a tv show where two people who obviously like each other refuse to get together. It's annoying!

On the first night of the Hotspring stay, Shigure was sitting in the room with his newspaper and his fan, glancing over the comics and twisting his fan in his fingers. Yuki, who had left the room about half an hour previously to go to the game room with Tohru and Momiji, stepped into the room and closed the door shut behind him, heaving a tired sigh.

"Alone, Momiji has enough energy. Throw Tohru in the mix..." Yuki shook his head and took a seat in a chair near the window.

Shigure chuckled, "That's Momiji for you. Absolutely adores Tohru."

Yuki nodded in agreement and stared out the window. Shigure peered over his paper at the rat who's eyes had glazed over, showing that he had gone into deep thought about only God knows what. Shigure, still in his determined mood, folded the newspaper and laid back on the couch.

"Can I have a word, Yuki?" he questioned.

"Hm?" Yuki looked over at him, "Sure. What is it?"

"It's about you and Kyo."

Yuki rolled his eyes and looked back out the window, "What about us?"

Shigure smiled a little. _He's interested_, "How long do you two plan on avoiding each other?"

"We're not avoiding each other any more than usual."

"Alright. Let's rephrase this then, how long do you two plan on avoiding the subject of - "

Yuki promptly stood up, "I really don't want to talk about this right now, Shigure."

"It's not going to just go away, Yuki." Shigure turned on his side so he was facing the rat.

Yuki sighed and rubbed his forhead. He realized that Shigure was not going to let the subject pass, so he sat back down and continued looking out the window.

Shigure tapped his fan against his chin a few times, "Remember that book you were reading before? The one about the two boys living together?"

"Yes."

"Well, I finished reading it."

Yuki glanced over at the dog, annoyed, "You actually read it?"

"You said I could." Shigure smiled a little, "Anyway, the ending was pretty sweet. You might want to look for yourself."

"Judging by that smirk on your face, I really don't think I want to."

Shigure rolled his eyes a little and positioned himself on his back again, "You and Kyo always seem to think my intentions are bad. I swear, I'm up to nothing terrible. I just want you to read the last few paragraphs of the book. Is that so much to ask?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm going down to the baths."

Shigure sat up, "I think Kyo is down there."

"So?" Yuki crossed the room to where a pile of towels sat and took a soft white one off the top.

"Well, if you're going to talk to him, now would be as good a time as any to do so."

"There's nothing to talk about, Shigure."

Yuki made his way to the door and slid it open. Shigure grabbed, off the end table, the very book he'd just spoken of to Yuki and tossed it at him, hitting him square in the back. Yuki rubbed his back and whipped around.

"Shigure!"

"Take it with you." He said in a sing song voice and pointed to the blue paper-back book now on the floor.

Yuki mumbled something inaudibly and grabbed the book, then stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Shigure chuckled softly to himself.

"Alright, Aya, Hatori. You can come out." Shigure announced as he got off the couch.

Off in the corner of the room, a closet door slid open and Ayame stepped out, brushing a few locks of silver hair out of his face. Hatori, who had been hiding in the bathroom, stepped through the brown door and slid it shut behind him.

"I cannot believe I'm going along with this ridiculous plan of your's, Shigure. There is no possible way that my little brother is in love with Kyo." Said Ayame,

"Then what do you think is going on, Ayame?" Shigure's smile faded and turned to a serious expression, "It's the only explanation. As much as you wanted to see him with Tohru...I don't think it will turn out that way."

"This is your doing Shigure!" Ayame poked Shigure in teh chest, "You kept dropping those silly hints and you confused him!"

Shigure laughed, "Aya, please."

"Hatori, you're a doctor. Turn Yuki back to normal!"

Hatori rolled his eyes, "There's nothing I can do about it, Ayame. He's not sick. I fear, however, if Yuki is in fact...in love...with Kyo...I fear what Akito will think."

The air was tense. Not one of the elder zodiac members had pondered what would happen should Akito find out.

"Akito has a big enough problem as it is if a zodiac falls in love with someone." Shigure said quietly, "I can't even imagine how angry he'll be if he finds that not only are Yuki and Kyo in love...but with each other."

* * *

While the elder zodiac members talked in the room, Yuki was making his way down to the bath, book in hand. Shigure would never leave him alone if he didn't read the last few paragraphs of the last chapter, and so, as he walked, he had the book up near his face.

_At the hotsprings the next night, the two finally came out with it to each other. In a long conversation filled with smiles, and few embarressed laughs, the boys came to accept the fact that they were in love__, sealing the deal with a kiss. Alright, it was a bit more than a kiss, but the point is, they accepted it. Sure, people would shoot them down. First at school. Oh they'd have hell to pay. But it would pass. Then the matter of family accepting it. That would be hard. Explaining to the rest of the family that they're sharing a room and when it's closed, they don't want to be disturbed.  
_

_They would have many hurdles to jump, but at least they would be doing it together. It was a whole new path the two had started on, and only God knows where it would lead them._

Heaving a sigh, Yuki shut the book and proceeded to the bath. When he got there he took a deep breath and stripped his clothing off, then wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped over to the water. Gingerly, he got in, testing the water, then he sat all the way down and heaved a sigh. Closing his eyes, he layed his head back against the bath wall and let out a sigh.

"Shigure really needs to leave me alone about this...But he won't. Now that he knows the truth..."

"Truth about what?"

Yuki's heart jumped to his throat and his eyes flew open at hearing the familiar voice. Yuki's big purple eyes blinked a few times as he saw Kyo's red eyes looking back at him.

"H-how long have you been sitting there?"

"About 15 minutes now." Kyo cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just...wondering."

_Right, Shigure said he was down here. I can't believe I forgot so quickly. It was that stupid book._

Yuki settled himself back down in the water and gazed up at the night sky.

_They would have many hurdles to jump, but at least they would be doing it together._

Repeatedly Yuki thought that one sentence to himself. He couldn't push them away now matter how hard he tried.

_It was just a book...but this book...It's insane how much like my life it is. If I don't acknowledge that, Shigure will never leave me al__one…I'll never stop thinking about it either. I'll loose my mind Why does this have to be so complicated…_

"What's up with that look?"

Kyo was staring at the expression of deep thought on Yuki's face. At the sound of his voice, Yuki dropped the expression and turned away, still meditating on the prospect of a relationship with the cat.

"Yo, rat, what's up?"

And Kyo put his hand on Yuki's shoulder, sending a tingle down Yuki's spine and causing his cheeks to tinge pink. Just that one little touch made Yuki's stomach lurch. As for Kyo, he could have very easily pulled his hand away after not getting a response from the rat, but he left it there. He squeezed his shoulder a little, then moved his hand over some, closer to his neck, closer to ear, into his hair. Kyo loved the way he felt. The way Yuki shuddered as his hand traveled up his neck. When Kyo realized where his hand had drifted, he pulled it away and slammed it down into the water.

_Damn it! I need to stop this. This wrong. This is so wrong!_

"I'm going upstairs." Kyo stood up.

"Kyo, wait!"

Without even thinking, Yuki reached up and grabbed Kyo by the arm and pulled him back down into the water.

"What is it? I want to get out."

Now Yuki had to say it. He hadn't even been thinking when he called for Kyo to stay. Yuki sunk backwards, almost completely submerging himself in the water. His pulse was racing and his heart was pounding. The pressure of the moment was killing him. It was now or never and Yuki couldn't even decide.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo questioned moving over to the rat.

"N-nothing." He stuttered, his voice partially muffled by the water, "Nevermind, you can leave."

Kyo sighed and sat back down, shaking his head, "No. Nevermind. I'm fine."

Yuki bit his tounge, halfway dissapointed that Kyo hadn't gone upstairs and taken all the pressure with him. He resurfaced and leaned against the wall of the bath, staring at Kyo who stared right back at him. Niether one blinked or said anything for a moment.

"W-What the hell are you staring at?" Kyo said, trying to sound angry.

"You." Yuki said simply, then covered his mouth, "I mean...nothing."

"Tsch." Kyo looked away from the rat, "Whatever."

Yuki meditated longer on the idea of a relationship. He thought back to the two kisses they had shared. Both of them, now that he thought back on it, felt right.

"Am I...an idiot?"

Kyo looked over at the rat, "'Scuse me?"

"Am an I an idiot?" Yuki repeated, "To be thinking about this so much...?"

"You are an idiot, but I don't know what you're talking about or what you're thinking about." Kyo leaned his head back.

Yuki sighed. Kyo wasn't getting the message obviously. And he probably wouldn't if Yuki didn't elaborate. Unfortunately, Yuki REALLY did not want to.

_Why does he have to be so stupid..._

He took a deep breath, "I keep thinking about these incidents. 2 kisses, one accidental, one intentional. I blush, you blush, I get nervous, you get nervous. Shigure seems to know what's going on. I think I know what's going on, you're the only one who doesn't. Or...maybe you do and you just won't...I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

"You're to damn analytical..."

Yuki just looked at him, "I'm surprised you even know what 'analytical' means."

Kyo held back a groan, "Seriously. You're thinking to hard about this...the more you think and try to reason, the more confused you're gonna get."

"And you have all the answers? You know exactly how we both feel?" Yuki said in disbelief.

"Well...no."

The boys let out sighs as they found themselves hitting a brick wall in the conversation. Leave it to the two biggest idiots of the Sohma family to have such a hard time addressing this issue. Annoyed, Kyo let out a sigh and climbed out of the bath, only to feel Yuki grab his arm. When his eyes met a pair of vulnerable, questioning, lavender eyes, Kyo was nothing but a puddle inside. Slowly, he sank back into the bath and, in a matter of moments, their faces were a few centimeters apart.

Hesitating only for a moment, the two allowed their lips to gently touch. It was awkward at first to be kissing sincerley again, but both admitted to themselves that it felt a lot better than an accidental kiss or a kiss in freezing snow. Yuki allowed Kyo to capture his lips in a more passionate kiss and put his arms around his slender waist. Hearts racing, stomach's lurching, palms sweating, the two were aware that it was right. There was nothing wrong about it.

* * *

As the two shared their kiss, the elder zodiac members were watching the scene through the window of their room. Shigure was smiling so very broadly, a mixture of guilty pleasure and happiness for the new couple. Ayame gazed down at the bath, an expression of shock and disapproval on his face.

"My dear, darling brother...this isn't right..."

"You can't stand in the way of love, Aya." Shigure said smiling softly and staring down at the two in the bath.

"If it involves my brother, I most certainly can!"

Shigure tore his eyes away from the window to the infuriated Ayame. He had never yelled like that before. Well, actually, yelling was something Ayame did on a daily basis. Yelling angrily, however, was very rare. Shigure stared Ayame in the face, inwardly questioning what the snake would do in response to the situation.

"I won't have it." Ayame growled.

"Why are you so against it, Aya? Shouldn't you be happy for your brother?" Shigure said putting a hand on his shoulder

"If it were Tohru he were down there with, then yes, very. But Kyo?" Ayame smacked Shigure's hand away.

It was so unlike him to oppose a relationship. One would think that he, of all people, would support Yuki. What with their being brothers and all, but Ayame was so against Yuki being in love with a boy, he would not be swayed by any reasoning.

"I'll be back in a moment." Ayame said and stormed to the door and threw it open.

"Aya, don't you dare go down to them!" Hatori shouted, "Yuki will never forgive you."

Ayame didn't listen. And he wouldn't listen to anything until he was sure that all of Yuki's possible affections for Kyo were gone.

Yuki and Kyo had long passed kissing by the time Ayame was making his way downstairs. They'd moved from lips to neck and were touching various parts of each other's bodies. Still in the water, Kyo was straddling Yuki's lap, his lips grazing the rat's neck. Yuki bit down hard on his lip with every kiss the cat delivered. The very idea of a hickey was beginning to scare him, (_What will people think if they see it?)_ but there was no stopping Kyo as he proceeded to nip at the rat's neck. Once the deed was done, Yuki released his lip and let out a somewhat satisfied sigh. Kyo pulled himself closer to Yuki and pressed their lips together once more. Yuki's hands grazed Kyo's back and down to where his towel was tied securely around his waist. His fingers fumbled with the knot a little, but it wasn't long before it came off and sunk to the bottom of the bath. Kyo blushed, opening his mouth to speak, but Yuki silenced him instantly with his lips. The boys were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice Ayame stomp into the bath area.

"Kyo Sohma, unhand my brother this instant!"

* * *

Now, don't get mad at me for that ending! Alright, it couldn't be all perfect. I mean, seriously, you should know by now that no story I write is all happy-go-lucky and let's-have-sex-in-the-bath. hehehe.

Anyway, I never want to read this chapter again! Ever. Not ever ever EVER again. I revised it so many times that I can't stand looking at it anymore. lol. But, I know you all liked it, so leave reviews to tell me how much and maybe I'll bring the REAL DEAL NC-17 scene in sooner. :winkwink: Critique is welcome, Reviews are love, and flamers will be sent to their fiery graves.


	15. Chapter 14

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've just been...ugh, these last couple weeks have been insane. Finals, moving to my sister's house, so much crap. But now, things have settled, I have some free time and I can update.

* * *

Recap:

_Hearts racing, stomach lurching, palms sweating, the two were aware that it was right. There was nothing wrong about it…_

"_Aya, don't you dare go down to them!" Hatori shouted, "Yuki will never forgive you."_

"_Kyo Sohma, unhand my brother this instant!"_

* * *

Mortification couldn't even come close to describing how the cat and rat felt when they'd been caught by Ayame. Yuki tore away from Kyo and toppled back into the burning water. Kyo merely sat there petrified, mouth wide open and his eyes open even wider. Yuki resurfaced and wiped the water from his face.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" Yuki moved closer to the edge of the bath

"Yuki what are you thinking?" Ayame questioned, getting on one knee.

"I'm thinking I have an annoying older brother who doesn't know how to stay out of things that don't involve him." Yuki hissed, "Go away."

"Just listen to me here, Yuki." Ayame said

Yuki groaned again and covered his face with his hand, then turned his back on his older brother. Ayame opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut short when the sound of footsteps came behind him. Shigure and Hatori had just arrived.

"What have you said him, Aya?" Shigure questioned.

"Nothing yet. Just asked him some questions. Thanks to you, Shigure, he's so confused!"

"I am not confused. I wish you would stop saying that!" Yuki whipped around to face the elder zodiacs, "I'm not confused, scared, angry or anything, I'm... I'm..."

Yuki's mouth opened a few times. He couldn't say it. Why? Why couldn't he say what he's been thinking and trying to say to Kyo this whole time?

Shigure stepped in front of Ayame, who let out a sound of protest, and finished the rat's sentence "In love?"

Yuki's bottom lip quivered as he looked up at Shigure. This entire time, Shigure had been teasing and tormenting, but at that particular moment, he seemed to be the only one who really, truly understood.

"Y-Yeah...that." Yuki said, half-smiling.

That's how a real older brother should be like. Not opposing it. Ayame always ranted and raved about Yuki should settle down and find a love and now that he had, he was opposing it. Of all the Sohmas, it always seemed like Ayame would be the most supportive of the type of relationship Yuki and Kyo had: one of the homosexual persuasion. And yet...

"Ignore what Ayame is saying then, Yuki." Shigure said, "It's your choice."

"Don't tell him to ignore me, Shigure!" Ayame tugged at the back of Shigure's kimono.

"I've had it!"

All the men present turned to face the red-head who'd just spoken. He got to his feet,

"I knew this was a big mistake! I'm out of here." And Kyo began to get out of the bath.

"Kyo, wait!"

And Yuki grabbed the cat's arm. Kyo merely shook him off and got out, grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist, and started inside. Yuki stood there, arms still out, and followed Kyo with his eyes. When Kyo had dissappeared inside, Yuki's eyes, now full of rage, turned to Ayame and the other zodiacs.

"Now look what you three have done!"

"Three?" Shigure put his hands up in defense, "Aya's the one who came barging down here. I was just trying to help!"

"Well you didn't succeed then, did you?" Yuki said in a low tone, "Now Kyo's mad at me."

"I don't think that's true, Yuki." said Hatori, "He's mad at Ayame, the situation. It's not you."

"Don't comfort him, Hatori." Ayame held up a hand, "Not in such a manner. All you'll do is make him go talk to Kyo and that's not--"

"Actually, that's exactly what I want Ayame." Yuki climbed out of the bath and grabbed his towel.

"Yuki --"

"Just leave me alone, Ayame." Yuki wrapped the towel around his waist and looked at Shigure, "Shigure...umm..."

Shigure just smiled and nodded, "You're welcome."

Ayame just watched as the two shared yet another moment. A moment that, one would think, would be shared between...well...siblings. As if he weren't already frustrated enough, that just added to it. Never had he felt an urge to go off on Shigure. Not on his best friend. Yuki walked away from the group without a second glance at Ayame. The snake got to his feet and brushed a lock of silvery hair aside.

"Shigure, you're not helping the situation in the slighest." Ayame turned to him.

"Aya, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill." Hatori said, halting Shigure just as he was about to speak, "You know that there's nothing you can do to stop those two. Leave them be. If anything, be happy for them."

"Hari, I can't be happy." Ayame said, his voice falling, "This is just so --"

"I'd think you would be most supportive of this. What with the stupidity you and Shigure portray on a regular basis."

The jaws of both Shigure and Ayame dropped and for a moment they just stared at Hatori. Hatori's face turned into a knowing smirk and it wasn't long before smiles appeared on the other's faces and they both began to laugh. He turned his head towards the door Yuki had dissappeared through and his smile faded to a more serious expression.

_I can't make them forget like this all the time you two. I hope you know what hell you're in for..._

Yes, I ended it early. Don't shoot me. haha. Next chapter is the oh so wonderful...uh...well, yeah...you know. Reviews are love, critique is welcome, and flamers will be sent to thier fiery graves.


	16. Chapter 15

This chapter is actually a lot shorter than I intended it to be…only 800something words. Ha…sorry. Lol. But, TRUST ME, I'll make up for it in the next chapter.

* * *

Yuki made his way back to the room to talk to Kyo.

_That idiot Ayame…I can't believe what he said, what he's done. He's ruined this for me. For Kyo….for us. _

Yuki stopped walking and stared ahead, not really focusing on anything. His stomach churned. Had Ayame really ruined it? Did Yuki stand a chance if he confronted Kyo? Kyo himself said it was a…

"Mistake…" Yuki said softly.

Footsteps echoed in the hall and Yuki looked to see who it was. As his eyes landed on the person, his heart came to halt and for a brief moment, he couldn't breath. Kyo was approaching, fully cloathed and hands shoved into his pockets. Where he was headed, only he knew, but he stopped when Yuki came into his line of vision. The moment could best be described as a scene from a movie where the whole world stops and the only thing that exists is the two staring face to face. Both are breathless, unable to speak. Neither can figure what the other might be thinking.

"Uhh…." Kyo muttered, "I--"

"Can we talk?" Yuki said suddenly, his stomach lurching more with each word, "We…I really want to…We…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Kyo cleared his throat.

Yuki's nerves were alleviated somewhat. There was hope.

"But, you should probably get dressed first." Kyo smirked a little, glancing up and down Yuki's body.

A blush crept over Yuki's face as he remembered he was clad only in a towel. He nodded and quickly walked past Kyo to the room. Kyo shook his head and followed. When they got to the room, Kyo shut the door behind him and sat down where he was standing. Yuki looked through his bag and pulled out a pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt black shirt, then went into the bathroom to change.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kyo called.

"Uhh…just…about what Ayame was saying down at the bath and…yeah."

Yuki opened the bathroom door and stepped out, pulling a shirt over his head. He straightened his hair a little and looked at Kyo, still sitting on the floor. He just stared at him, a somewhat emotionless expression on his face.

"Well?" Kyo said, only adding more to the stress Yuki was feeling.

The rat breathed out a sigh and walked over, standing over the cat. Kyo looked up at him.

"Stand up." Yuki demanded.

Kyo opened his mouth a few times to oppose the command, but when nothing came, he just sighed and got to his feet., towering over Yuki by a few inches. Yuki took a deep breath.

"Did you mean it?" He said simply, "What you said in the bath?"

"What did I say?" Kyo arched an eyebrow.

"That _it _was a mistake." Yuki's voice fell, "That we…what we were doing…how we felt…"

Kyo breathed out another sigh, "Uhh…"

"Just answer. Yes or no. It's not that hard."

"Actually, it is!" Kyo snapped, "It really really is!"

Kyo pushed the rat away from him and put his hands on his face, "I don't know Yuki, I just don't. This is all really…REALLY new to me. I don't know if I mean what I said and…a-and I don't know how to…figure out if I'm sure or not…I don't think that made any sense."

Yuki just looked at him for a long quiet moment. His face softened and a small smile crept over his face. It wasn't long after that Yuki began to laugh, doubling over and putting his hands on his stomach. A look of annoyance came over Kyo's face.

"W-what…What's so funny?" Kyo's fists clenched.

Yuki inhaled a few deep breaths and looked up, calming himself to he could speak.

"I—I…I had no idea, Kyo." He took another deep breath, "That you were having a hard time with this too. I just found it so funny that I thought I was the only one stressing about this whole situation. I'm not laughing at you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you."

Yuki stepped closer to Kyo, the smile disappearing into a soft, loving look. An expression that Kyo had never seen. At least not directed at himself.

"There's one way to know if we're sure." Yuki said softly.

Kyo bit his lip, catching on to what he was suggesting.

"I—uhh--but what if someone walks in?" Kyo took a step back, slamming into the door.

"You've got your back against the door now. They wouldn't be able to get in." Yuki put his hands on Kyo's shoulders and gripped tightly (but affectionately of course).

Kyo blushed as Yuki came closer to his face. Their lips brushed and Yuki paused and closed his eyes. Kyo's lips quivered longingly. There wasn't much more to think about at that moment. When you're face to face with someone waiting for a kiss, what else is there to do?

* * *

Like I said, shorter than I intended. Sorry. Hope you still enjoyed it though.


	17. Chapter 16

:in big announcer voice: SHOUNEN-AI AND YAOI LOVERS EVERYWHERE, I BRING TO YOU THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER.

Yup Yup, it's finally here. The chapter you've been waiting for. Yuki and Kyo's REAL 'kiss' scene. The most intimate of the intimate, the most sexy of the sexy. If you squeal easily, please relocate to an enclosed room. Oh, and guess what? OVER 2000 WORDS!! haha.

* * *

Ayame was still very angry with Yuki's choice in a mate, but he really had no say in the matter. No one did. For a while anyway. It's only a matter of time before Akito finds out about the relationship. And Akito has a huge say...in everything.

On the final night of the hotspring stay, Yuki was in the room he shared with Kyo and Shigure putting his things together. Everyone else was out doing something. Be it playing in the game room or lounging in the bath, everyone was doing SOMETHING. Yuki was nearly done packing and he would be joining Kyo and Tohru in the game room.

"My shirt is missing…" He looked around the room on the floor.

Various shirts belonging to either him, Kyo, or Shigure were scattered on the floor Yuki was having a hard time distinguishing which was his. He let out a frustrated sigh as he crawled around looking for it.

"Ah, there it is!" He grabbed a black shirt and held it up, then let out a sigh, "This is Kyo's shirt. Not mine."

He was about to toss to the side and continue searching for his own shirt, but it wouldn't fall from his hand. He wouldn't let it go. Sighing softly, he held it up in front of him and smiled softly.

_Kyo…_

"What the hell are you doing with my shirt?"

Yuki heart jumped into his throat and he dropped the shirt, then looked to the door to see Kyo standing there, a quizzical look on his face.

"Well? What were you doing with my shirt?" He questioned again.

"I was looking for mine." Yuki looked away from him and grabbed the shirt, "And I grabbed yours by mistake. You can have it if you want."

And Yuki tossed the shirt, hitting Kyo square in the face. Annoyed, Kyo threw the shirt back on the floor.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry." Yuki shrugged and continued searching for his shirt, "Could you help me? I can't find my shirt. It's black like yours and –"

"Is it that one you wore the other night at dinner?" Kyo questioned, "The one with the long sleeves and the high collar that kinda looks like our school uniform?"

"Yeah. That's the one." Yuki looked up at him, "You noticed me wearing it…?"

Kyo let out a 'Tsch' and crossed his arms over his chest, "I think it's in the bathroom." He replied, completely ignoring Yuki's question, "I'll get it."

Kyo walked past Yuki and into the bathroom where he found the shirt hanging off the towel rack. Kyo snatched it off and held it up as he walked out.

"Told you." Kyo tossed it at him, "You went and got changed after dinner and left it on the towel rack. Your pants are there too."

"Uhh…thanks."

Blushing, Yuki threw the shirt into his bag and shoved past Kyo into the bathroom. Kyo sniggered and watched him. Yuki rolled his eyes and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Shut-up." He said as he dropped his pants into his bag.

Kyo rubbed his shoulder a little, still laughing, "You're too sensitive."

"No, you're just very insensitive." Yuki replied.

Kyo's face fell a little as Yuki glanced back at him, a small smile on his face. When Kyo noticed the sly smile, he closed his eyes and shook his head, smiling a little. Unintentional insults: Yuki and Kyo's discreet way showing affection. Comes in handy when they're around the others.

Yuki zipped up his bag and got to his knees, "You should probably finish packing too, Kyo.

"I'll do it in the morning."

"You won't have time." Yuki looked up at him, "Do it now to save yourself the trouble."

"Nobody else is gonna finish packing tonight." the cat protested

"Just do it tonight and you'll have some extra time in the morning to eat or something."

Kyo let out a breath, eyeing the rat. Yuki looked back at him, unfazed. Realizing there would be no winning a staring match against Yuki, Kyo grabbed his bag and moved over to a pile where a lot of his dirty clothing sat and started packing them up.

Yuki sighed sat back down and crossed his legs, "What you doing here, anyway? I thought you were in the game room with Tohru."

"Momiji showed up." Kyo groaned, getting down on his knees "Being all loud and obnoxious and all that. I couldn't stand being in there with him."

Yuki let out a soft sigh, "I keep telling you to just ignore him."

"Easier said than done."

Yuki shook his head and closed his bag, "Let's go down together. Pack your stuff later tonight."

"I am NOT going back in there with that rabbit." Kyo protested stubbornly and shoved a few more shirts into his bag.

"Alright then. How about the baths?"

"Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame are all down there." Kyo looked at the rat, "Going down there would be walking straight into our doom."

"Yeah, that's a pretty bad idea, come to think of it." Yuki ran his fingers through his hair, then laced his fingers together in his lap, "Let's go get something to eat. Are you hungry?."

"Not really."

Yuki let out a frustrated groan, "What do you want to do then? It's like you don't even want to…" Yuki closed his mouth, not allowing himself to finish that sentence aloud _spend time with me…_

Defeated, Yuki looked away from the cat. Kyo realized immediately that he'd upset Yuki and let out a sigh.

"It's not that I don't wanna…you know…spend time with you it's just….there's nothing I wanna do really…"

"Then we'll just sit here." Yuki said softly, "If that's what you want…"

Yuki moved closer to Kyo, sitting next to him and watching him pack. Normally, Kyo would snap at him to back off, but their relationship was no longer 'normal'. Love was not 'normal' Especially not their's.

The room was dead silent. All that could be heard was the slow breaths of the boys and the occasional scratching of the rug againsts the hardwood floor as one of them shifted positions. There was only one thing that could ruin the moment and that was one of the elder zodiacs walking in on them. And for that reason, Yuki stood up and went over to the door and closed it. With a small click, Yuki locked it and let out a breath, then moved back over to Kyo.

"Why'd you just lock the door?" Kyo said as he picked up another shirt from the floor.

Taking in a breath, Yuki knelt down next to the cat and put a hand on his shoulder. With his other hand, he gently pulled the shirt from his hand and dropped it into the bag, then put their palms together. A blush crept over Kyo's face

"What're you doing?" Kyo questioned, staring at their palms.

"I was just looking." Yuki said, "Your hands are a little bit bigger than mine." He observed

Kyo moved his hand away, shrugging, "I'm bigger than you in general. Height and weight-wise."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "I was just saying."

He brought their hands back together, this time lacing their fingers together so Kyo couldn't escape. A blush crept over the cat's face and he cleared his throat.

"What're you doing now?"

"Now, I'm just holding the hand that's so much bigger than mine." Yuki smirked.

Kyo's blush grew. Yuki turned away from him for a moment, letting out a small laugh. Kyo's blush instantly disappeared.

"What's so funny?!"

Yuki shook his head and turned his attention back to the cat. Kyo jerked back slightly as the rat brought his face closer. When their faces were only a few centimeters away, Yuki whispered, "Nothing." Then closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Kyo's stomach lurched, but he didn't resist. In fact, he deepened the kiss and closed his eyes. It was a moment that paled in comparison to the one in the baths the night before, but was broken when Kyo pulled away, gently pushing the Yuki away from him.

"Someone's gonna walk in on – "

Yuki silenced him by putting a finger over his lips, "That's why I locked the door, idiot."

He moved his finger and replaced it with his lips, then snaked his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer. Almost immediately, Kyo put his arms on Yuki's sides and, soon, got into the swing of things and became the aggressive lover he truly was. Slowly, Kyo pulled out of the kiss and grazed the rat's neck. Yuki's cheeks instantly tinged pink and he bit his lip as he received his second love nip. When the deed was done, Yuki let out a soft sigh.

"I can barely hide the one you gave me the other night, and now I have to hide this one." Yuki mumbled and pulled away from Kyo, rubbing the spot on his neck.

Kyo just shook his head and pulled him back, "Good thing you wear all those high-collared shirts, eh?"

Yuki let out another sigh. He had a point.

"But still..."

"Shut-up, Yuki." Kyo said and pinned the rat down to the floor.

There was no opposing Kyo at that point. No longer did the rat have the cat. The cat now had the rat. _Damn…I knew he'd be aggressive, but this is a bit more than I expected…_Yuki closed his eyes as the cat leaned down and pecked his neck one last time, before running his hand over the rat's body. Letting out a soft, almost inaudible moan, Yuki desperately tried to keep himself from blushing, but to no avail. Kyo, who'd seen (and very much liked) Yuki's reaction, ran his hand over him again, but stopped at the bottom of his shirt. He thought for a moment. What would happen should Kyo…explore a bit? How would Yuki react? Would he push him away? Or go along with it willingly? Slowly, he eased Yuki's shirt up a bit, revealing the rat's pale, soft skin. Kyo placed his hand on the rat's stomach and gently caressed him, receiving something like a gasp from Yuki. Leaning down and gently pecking his stomach, Kyo moved his hand farther up Yuki's torso, bringing the shirt up with him. Yuki's chest heaved as his breathing hastened. Yuki's shirt slipped over his head, ruffling his hair some and turning his cheeks bright red. Kyo pulled the rat up into a sitting position, smirking.

Yuki hadn't planned for them to go but so far and, now finding himself shirtless and realizing that Kyo planned to go a bit farther, his face read 'nervous', 'unsure', and 'vulnerable'. Kyo saw this and his expression softened. Gently, he took Yuki's hands and put them up to his neck and brought thier faces together. He didn't kiss him. He didn't talk to him. All he did was put his arms back around him and look at him.

_Oddly...this is...comforting. Kyo, who knew you could be like this? So...what's the word?_

Yuki closed his eyes and kissed him.

_Oh...right._

Kyo's hands moved farther down the rat's back.

_Affectionate..._

Yuki brought his hands down from Kyo's neck and down to the bottom of his shirt, then pulled it off and dropped it beside them.

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

"Who locked the door? Yuki? Kyo? Either of you in there?"

Yuki and Kyo turned thier attention to the door, "We're busy!"

Yuki pinned the cat down to the floor and, hands planted firmly on his shoulders, kissed him deeply.

"Guys, I need my clothing!" The door shook a little as the person tried to open it, "And Kyo, Tohru and Momiji are asking for you."

Kyo pulled out of the kiss, "They can wait." He wasted no time at all capturing Yuki's lips once more.

"Can't you guys be together somewhere else for a little while? I need to get in!"

Both let out a breath in unison, then looked towards the door, "Go away, Shigure!"

Shigure, on the other side of the door, heard the two laugh for a moment, before falling silent again. Shigure shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I get them together, and now they can't be apart long enough to let a man get his clothing. What monsters have I created?"

* * *

Fin. Reviews are love, critique is welcome, and flamers will be sent to thier fiery graves.


	18. Chapter 17

So…I'm still getting reviews on this and Mata Ashita (my Ouran story). It's amazing that people are still reading and reviewing. I get e-mails pretty often saying 'New Review on Accidentally In Love' ect. ect. And I tell myself I should update, but I keep getting distracted and not feeling like it. Shortly after I last updated, I fell IN LOVE with a j-pop group called Arashi and they took over my life. lol. I've been focusing more on my graphics, their music, and stories about them. But since people keep reviewing and since I really do love this story, I figure I should continue it. Especially since we just got to such a juicy part!

So, I will keep up on this story and Mata Ashita (Ouran High School Host Club fans, go read it!!) until I finish it. I promise. ^_^ And I'm sorry for pushing it aside. So, hopefully, I'm forgiven and you guys will continue to read.

----

Anyone up for a little math? Probably not, but let's just go with it. And don't worry. It's simple addition. 1 cat and 1 rat. Add them together. Then add a very frustrated snake, a way to supportive dog, and a neutral dragon (or seahorse, however you wish to view it). While you're at it, add in a slightly oblivious rabbit, and even more oblivious girl. And finally, finish up the equation by adding one black Mercedes and a very long drive. What's the result? A very tense trip back from the hotsprings. A very long, tense trip back to Shigure's house. Of the group, only Momiji and Tohru didn't know of Yuki and Kyo's recently confirmed relationship. Kyo wanted to keep it that way. Yuki, however, felt they needed to know. Ayame was in agreement with Kyo (but Ayame didn't want ANYONE to know. He just wanted the entire relationship shot). Shigure was on Yuki's side, as they would all be in the same house again and it was only fair that at lease Tohru knew. Hatori was niether for or against. He just wanted everyone out of his car so he could go home and get back to work.

Yuki let out a breath and gently tapped Tohru, who was looking out the window, on the shoulder, "Ms. Honda?"

Tohru turned and looked at him, smiling, "Hm? What is it, Yuki?"

"I have something to tell you. It's about Kyo and I."

"What is it?"

"Well, to be straight, we're--"

He was instantly silenced, when a certain orange-haired teen elbowed him in the side. Yuki winced in pain and looked at him, annoyance in his eyes, "What the hell was that, Kyo?"

Shigure couldn't suppress a giggle in the front seat. It amused him how so different people were so infatuated with each other. But more than that, he was amused by how AGAINST telling anyone the truth Kyo was and exactly what he'd do to keep Yuki from telling anyone. Hatori, who heard him giggle, rolled his eyes.

"Is your life so uneventful that you find so much amusement in those two, Shigure?" Hatori questioned.

Shigure looked at him, a mischevious smile on his face, "Yes, Hatori, unfortunately it is."

"NOT around Momiji." Kyo hissed, "If you HAVE to tell her, then fine. Wait until we're back at Shigure's. The last thing we need is bigmouth Momiji over here knowing."

Momiji pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Why are you guys keeping secrets from me?"

"Cuz it's got nothing to do with you, you little brat."

"Don't call me a brat so much, Kyo!"

"Really, Kyo. You pick on Momiji for absolutely no reason most of the time."

"He's being a pain!"

"That's no reason for you to call him names all the time."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Ignore him like I do."

"YUKI YOU'RE SO MEAN!!"

Hatori let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, immediately tuning out the noise. Shigure turned in his seat and looked back at the group, "Now now, lovebirds, be nice."

The group instantly fell silent. No, it wasn't Shigure's authority or respect that made them fall silent (not that Shigure had any respect or authority..). Rather, his choice of words. Lovebirds. Yuki simply looked away from him, unsuccessfully hiding an amused expression. Kyo felt the urge to strangle the dog at that moment, but before he could even lift his hands, Momiji and Tohru let out gasps.

Shigure giggled, covering his mouth, "Oops. Did I let something slip?"

"Lovebirds?!" Momiji exclaimed, "You and Yuki?!"

"NO!" Kyo snapped, "Shigure was just being an idiot like he always is!"

"K-kyo, if you and Yuki are--are--" Tohru was at a complete loss for words, "I mean--it's--you could..."

"Tohru, it's not what you're thinking, alright?!"

Yuki smirked a little and nudged Kyo, "Why are you trying so hard to hide it? Wasn't you last night who said that they should know? When we were in the room in the fut---"

"DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Yuki doubled over in laughter. Oh yes. It was going to be fun teasing him now. Kyo sunk into his seat, red faced from anger and embarressment. Yuki took in a few deep breaths to stop himself from laughing. Momiji continued to pick at Kyo while Tohru tried to find words of reassurance. Hatori looked over at Shigure who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Your enjoyment in bringing embarressment to other people is why I so often stay away from you."

Shigure pouted, "Aww, Hari, don't be so mean."

Ayame, who was squeezed in beside Shigure remained silent. Surprisingly, he'd kept himself from shouting when Shigure said 'lovebirds' (but that may have been due to the fact that he could barely move squeezed in between Shigure and the car door). In fact, he'd been rather silent since the entire event in the hotsprings. His storming in on Yuki and Kyo, Unsuccessfully convincing Yuki to return to the main house, being yelled at by Yuki...in his mind, he was failing as an older brother. _What kind of brother stands by and lets his little brother continue such a wrong path? _He thought to himself _But...how much worse of a brother would I be to turn him into Akito? I couldn't do that to him..._

_(The previous night)_

"You do realize what would happen if you told Akito, right?" Shigure said, sitting down in a chair in his room.

Ayame stood by the window, staring down at the now deserted bath, "Akito would likely knock some sense into him...but in a way that I wholly disapprove of." Ayame sighed, "Akito is such a cruel person, Shigure."

Shigure nodded, "I know. Which is exactly why you can't do that."

Ayame let out a sigh, "Akito would hurt him...and what kind of brother would I be to allow that? Yuki's been safely away from him for so long, slowly healing from the physical and mental torture Akito put him through, and I was ready to throw him back into that over his affections for Kyo...How horrible am I, Shigure?"

Shigure stood up and moved over to the window, gently putting a hand on Ayame's shoulder, "It's not like you're actually going to do it. There's no need to beat up on yourself about it."

"But I thought about it." Ayame's voice fell, low and hoarse, "I actually considered it, Shigure. The thought should have never even crossed my mind and yet..."

Shigure's expression was soft, sympathetic, and he reassuringly rubbed Ayame's shoulder, "Come on now, Ayame, it's alright. You're not turning him in, so it's alright."

Ayame let out a breath, "But what am I to do? I can't let him stay on this path, can I?"

Shigure shrugged, "It's up to you, Ayame. But, I'll tell you now, I'm not exactly on your side about the whole situation. The way I see it, Yuki's happy, as is Kyo. What kind of brother would you be to come in the way of Yuki's happiness? Isn't that what you want for him?"

"Well yes but--"

"Then how about you just leave him alone?"

_(End Flashback)_

Ayame heaved a sigh _I can't just leave it..._

"What's wrong, Aya?"

Ayame turned his attention to Shigure who was looking at him, an expression of innocent worry on his face. Ayame brushed a lock of silver hair from his face, "Just drifting in my own thoughts..."

Shigure put an arm around him, "Don't forget what we talked about last night, Aya."

Ayame placed his head on Shigure's shoulder, letting out a sigh, "I haven't forgotten."

Shigure smiled slightly and directed his gaze to the path ahead of them. _What drama you two have caused in our family. Yuki, Kyo, I hope you know what you're doing and what you're in for..._

(The following week; Monday)

"Yuki! Kyo! Come down for breakfast!"

The shout caused light sleeper Yuki to stir in the futon and pull the blanket off his face, an action he thorougly regretted as he was met by the sunlight shining through the window directly onto his eyes. He let out a groan and sat up, letting the blanket fall from his chest and onto his lap. He rubbed his eyes, cursing the day for coming so soon, then let out a yawn. It wasn't long before a lump stirred next to him. Yuki looked over at the lump and pulled the blanket off him. It shuddered in disapproval and groped for the blanket.

"Give it back..." Kyo mumbled into the pillow.

"Get up, Kyo." Yuki said, climbing out of the futon and stretching, "We slept late."

"Grrr...mmm..."

Yuki arched an eyebrow, "I have no idea what you just said."

Kyo reluctantly sat up and looked at him with tired eyes, "And exactly who's fault is it that we were up so late?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and turned away from him, attempting to hide a blush. Kyo scoffed and climbed out of the bed, shoving the rat aside and heading for the bathroom, "I'll be out in a second. Get my clothes for me."

"I'm not your maid." Yuki said, selecting his own uniform from his drawer, "Get it yourself."

Kyo let out a moan as he closed the bathroom door. Yuki sat back down on the bed and patiently waited for Kyo to get out of the bathroom.

"School..." Yuki mumbled to himself, "I have to go to school..."

He reached under the bed and grabbed his mirror so he could attempt to tame the mat of silver on his head. He held it up to his face and examined his face and hair, then ran his fingers through his hair. A few moments into his grooming session, he noticed a bright red mark on the other side of his neck. Courtesy of Kyo Sohma. Yuki let out a groan.

"I have to go to school with matching hickey marks...." He grumbled.

_And with the truth of my relationship with Kyo on my shoulders. I definetely can't tell anyone there. Tohru knowing. Momiji knowing. That's okay...but nobody at school. Not yet...._

"But if I don't hide these things, rumors are going to start." He said and dropped the mirror on the floor, "Thank-you so much, Kyo..."

"No problem."

Yuki looked to the bathroom door to see Kyo walking out clad in a towel, "What are you thanking me for?"

"These things you put on my neck." Yukis said, annoyance in his voice, as he got up and grabbed his towel, "The one from the hotspring and the one from last night."

"High collar uniforms, Yuki. High collar uniforms."

Yuki waved his hand in dismissal and stepped into the bathroom. Kyo rolled his eyes and went back to his own room to get himself ready for school. Once Yuki was dressed and ready, the two headed downstairs into the kitchen to find Tohru serving up breakfast for them. She smiled.

"Good Morning, guys! Did you sleep well?"

"More or less." Yuki said, taking his plate and going into the dining room.

Tohru arched an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Nothing." Kyo took his plate and followed suit.

Tohru let out a sigh and took her plate and Shigure's into the dining room. She placed Shigure's plate at his spot, then sat down in her own. 5 minutes in, Shigure joined them. After they ate, the teens were off to school. Like always, Tohru grabbed Yuki and Kyo's hands and dragged them out the door. the boys stumbled to keep up with the smiliing Tohru. It was when Yuki noted the broad grin on Tohru's face that he realized somthing. After realizing just how tight Tohru was gripping his hand, Kyo realized the same thing. The boys smiled.

Shigure stood by the doorway watching them. He was smiling as well. He'd reached the same conclusion. He let out a satisfied sigh and shut the door behind him, then made his way back into the dining room.

"Disconcerting though this development in the story is, something tells me that we'll still reach a happy ending."

-----

And that's the update! We've still got a little while before this is over, so stay with me. ^_^


	19. Chapter 18

Yo! :waves: I got sick…and so it took me forever to update. It was really really REALLY bad. I had the first half of this chapter written and then I was gonna finish it up and update, but then I got sick and couldn't concentrate or anything.

Anyway, Yuki, Kyo and co. are back at the house and just went off to school and Shigure's home. What awaits them at school? Only this chapter will tell you!

----

"Hey, Tohru…what's up with Orange-top and Yuki today?" Questioned Uo in third period, hoping up onto the desk and facing Tohru who sat in her desk.

"W-what do you mean?"

"They're being…I don't know. Quiet. The both of 'em. Believe it or not, I haven't seen them get into a single argument today. Are they sick or something? Aren't trips to hotsprings supposed to make you feel good?"

"They're fine, Uo!" Tohru smiled nodding, "They're just a little tired today. They were up late and then had a bit of a rushed start this morning so---"

"Yes, I sensed that." Hana stood by Tohru's desk, here eyes locked on Kyo and Yuki who sat a few desks away from each other, "Something in their waves tells me that they're quite tired. But I am also sensing something else. A slight bit of tension. It's odd…it seems to be…well, no, how silly of me, it can't be."

"What're you thinkin', Hana?" Uo said.

"I might be wrong, but it seems to be sexual tension."

Tohru stiffened in her seat, clenching her fist tight and pressing her lips together tight _How can Hana see that?! I mean…well…she's always been able to. But…but…this isn't good!_

Uo stared at Hana with a serious expression, then snorted a few times before breaking out in laughter.

"Oh wow…ha…wow, Hana, that was a good one. You had me going there for a sec!"

Hana didn't smile, but the amusement was clear in her eyes. Tohru breathed a sigh of relief and put her head to the desk.

"My mentioning sexual tension was a ruse, yes, but the waves those two are emitting are in fact quite strange."

Uo looked over at them and shrugged, "Who knows? Not my problem and I don't care all that much. I was just being nosy, but if nobody knows what's up, then I ain't gonna stress about it."

Uo got off Tohru's desk and slid into her own as the teacher walked in. Hana found her sat as well and Tohru let out a soft sigh of relief as she glanced over at Yuki, then at Kyo. _I hope you two are good at keeping secrets…_

Third period came to an end and Yuki stood up from his seat and headed out of the classroom quickly as he had a Student Council meeting to attend. Kyo, Tohru, Uo, and Hana all exited the room shortly after him and he bade them goodbye, then headed down the hall in the opposite direction. The rat let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he walked. He wasn't tired, but his body was. Walking was a trial in it of itself. The changes in the weather affected his bronchial tubes and that was taking it's toll on him, but that was no longer the only thing. Yuki rubbed his neck and let out a groan in remembrance of the previous night. THAT really took a toll on his body…

"I'm not letting him stay in my room anymore…" Yuki mumbled to himself.

No more than a second after Yuki had said that did he feel eyes on his back. On his sides, right on his chest. It was as if there were several people staring at him. Goosebumps dotted his arms and he stopped in his tracks, taking in a deep breath and looking around. There was no one in plain sight. The hall was deserted, save for the occasional teacher or who came by. There was no place to hide, so there couldn't be any random Yuki Fanclub members stalking him. So…what was he feeling? Why were chills being sent up and down his body? Why was he suddenly…very frightened?

His eyes flicked to the bay window through which the school's courtyard was visible. The courtyard was empty as well. Only trees and benches dotted the area. And yet, Yuki felt that someone was there and they were glaring at him. Angrily. His eyes darted back and forth around the area, but he saw no one. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, then letting it back out.

_Relax, Yuki…relax…_

"Yuki!"

He opened his eyes and turned to face the one who'd called his name. Haru approached him, his usual emotionless expression showing some confusion and a little bit of worry.

"Yes, Haru?"

Haru let out a breath, "I don't know if you've heard anything lately but, it seems that…that…" Haru looked around, then took a step closer to Yuki and dropped his voice, "It seems that Akito's been leaving the main house a lot lately. He's been checking in on all the zodiac members. He's suspicious of…something."

It felt as though a cold hand had grabbed Yuki's throat, constricting his breath. More hands were gripping him. He was tense. Scared. He suddenly understood why he'd been feeling the way he'd felt a few moments ago.

"No one has…seen him here, right?" Yuki questioned in a hushed tone, "In school?"

"Hiro said that he was at the elementary school checking in on him and Kisa." Haru said gravely, "He'd been near the back of the playground dressed in black."

Yuki looked back out the window at the courtyard. It was still empty. Not a soul was in sight. He had to have been there. Maybe it had been before Yuki came down the hall and he was already gone. But Yuki sensed him.

"Has he been anywhere else?"

"Not that I know of." Haru shook his head, "You may wanna talk to Hatori."

Yuki nodded, "I will. Thank-you for the warning. Have you told Kyo yet?"

"No. Why?"

Yuki shot another glance out the window, wanting to simply stand there and stare. Wait for Akito to come back, but he forced himself to keep his attention on Haru, "Let me tell him, if you don't mind."

Haru nodded, "Okay. That's fine."

Yuki nodded, "I have a student council meeting. So, if you'll excuse me." He bowed slightly before heading down the hall the Student Council room.

----

"Akito? Leaving the Main House?"

"That's what Haru told me."

Yuki and Kyo sat together on a bench in the courtyard during lunch. It was fairly warm for a day in early spring. Mother Nature was being kind to Yuki by not plaguing the town with a cold front. The boys' bentos (box lunches) sat unopened on their laps. They couldn't eat. The conversation topic stole their appetites and didn't seem to be giving them back.

Kyo let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, "What the hell is he doing?" He grumbled.

"Apparently he's checking up on those of us who aren't living in the main house. He's…suspicious of something. He feels like something's going on…behind his…b-behind his back…"

Neither spoke for a few moments. Neither wanted to admit to what they were thinking. That Akito somehow knew about them. Kyo rubbed his hands together, then ran them through his hair and let out a frustrated groan.

"It could be anything!" He said, clapping his hands back down on his lap, "It's not necessarily us he's after."

"You're absolutely right. It could be a number of things. Not us." Yuki agreed, "However…"

"Most likely it's us…." Kyo finished, letting out a sigh, "Yeah, I know. But we don't have to be so pessimistic. There's always a chance it's not us."

"There's a chance he doesn't know and that we'll be okay for a little while longer." Said Yuki, more to comfort himself than to agree with Kyo.

There was suddenly a gust of wind. It blew a leaves off the tree and some landed on each of the boys laps. Kyo, frustrated, brushed them off and let out a groan. Yuki watched him, then looked down at his lap at the green leaves that had rested their. Gently, he brushed off all but one. The one left over, he picked up and held in his thumb and pointer finger, turning it and examining the lines. He smiled softly and let it go, allowing it to get caught up in the wind. He placed a hand on his bento, going to open it when he saw that his little leaf had fallen to the ground and was now being rolled along the ground behind another leaf that looked nearly identical to it. Those two lone leaves rolled in unison on the ground and over to the walkway where a couple students passed by and accidentally stepped on them. Yuki let out a breath.

"Just as the wind pushes those leaves into the fray, Akito is pushing us. Forcing us along to face our fate. For the longest time, we were bound to the main house just as those leaves were bound to that tree. And then he let us go, just as the wind pulled the leaves from the tree."

Kyo looked at him, "What're you going on about?"

"He let us go and let us be free for a little while, but now he's pushing us to a place we don't want to be. He as a powerful wind is pushing us as little leaves into the fray. By striking fear into us. By hanging around checking on us, making his presence known, he's pushing us into torture. And when he succeeds…we'll be stepped on. We'll be persecuted…"

Kyo swallowed hard, refusing to look at Yuki as he used an analogy to describe their fate. To show just how week the members of the zodiac were.

Yuki let out a shaky breath and took the top off his bento, "We're just leaves who can't stand up to the power of the wind…"

-----

End on a bit of a sad note there. =[ Sorry. And, unfortunately, the mood won't be getting much better. lol. It can only be expected if Akito's snooping around, right? Reviews are love, flamers will be sent to their fiery graves.


End file.
